ash and dawn: together
by max acorn
Summary: a whole different take on pearlshipping. what do two close friends do when they have strong intimate feelings for each other but cant risk their friendship for each other? two words: romantic friendship. warning: it gets pretty hot.
1. Chapter 1

MA: hey peeps. Just when I try to get out, you all pull me back in. It seems everyone cant get enough of my pearlshipping fics. So how about another to satisfy you? And this one will be a dozy. Its gonna be dirty. I mean, really, really dirty but tasteful. It will be lemony in parts but it wont be just straight up sex. Make sense to you? If not, then I will let the story help you. Once again I don't own pokemon or any characters related to it. Well, without further padding, on with the fic!

ASH AND DAWN: TOGETHER

the reason

Reason.

That was the one word that was ringing through the head of one ash ketchum. Now, for those who knew ash, him and the word "reason" didn't exactly go together. He was almost as unreasonable as one could get. True, when it came to off the wall strategies and on the spot battle tactics, he was a genius but everything else about him was beyond the pale of reason. So what would have pallet town's most famous son thinking such thoughts? Normally, he would be thinking of training or his next gym badge. But not today. Not now. Why you ask? Well, it stems from something that's happening to him at this very moment. The location was pretty normal for him; his room in his home in pallet. But the activity was far from what ash would be normally be doing.

Ash was in his room....................

On his back......................

In his bed.............

With a girl on top of him............

Kissing him.

And to make matters even stranger for him, it was the identity of the girl that was the source of his unusual thinking process. It was the girl who could be called ash's biggest fan and best friend, dawn. Ash's mind was in over drive over this situation but his body was acting on its own. He was kissing dawn back, and his hands were groping her all over. How did it come to this?

If you were a friend of these two, you could probably seen this coming a mile away. It was always there, the potential for something more. So lets go back and trace this situation and how we got to this point.

Ash ketchum didn't pay much attention to girls. No, that would be a understatement. Ash didn't pay attention to girls, AT ALL! Sure he had friends who were girls but none of them could really get his true attention. For some reason, despite his idiocy when it came to romance and the opposite sex, ash was quite the ladies man, even though he never knew it. Some said that he and misty would make a good couple. Said as in past tense. True be known, as much as ash loved misty, he knew nothing would come of it. Misty was a loyal friend but her explosive temperament made it hard for him to develop feelings for her. They always seemed to be fighting for some reason or another, most of the time he not understand why she was so mad at him. No, for ash, misty was just a close friend. May was also out of the question for him as well. Sure, she was very pretty and more mellow than misty, he couldn't see himself with her. She felt more like a sister to him than anything, if that's how having a sister felt to him. Ash wasn't expecting romance on his new journey to the sinnoh region. It was just another step in his seemingly never ending quest to be a pokemon master. Boy was he in for a shock.

To say that his journey in sinnoh started off badly was a understatement. His eternal nemesis, team rocket, had attempted to take pikachu from him for billionth time it seemed, leaving ash running through this unfamiliar land with only aipom as his only useable pokemon. Later, he caught a starly in hopes of using it to find his friend. To his surprise he ran into his friend brock, who was chasing yet another girl and once again, got shot down. Eventually after a few events, ash found himself face to face with yet another one of team rocket's giant robots and once again, ash found himself spitting in the face of caution, leaping on the robot and climbed up after his small rodent friend. All the while, behind all the chaos and laugh of the terrible trio, he kept hearing this voice, calling out to him in worried and surprise. Ash didn't get a good look at the girl as he made a beeline to the massive mecha but he did catch a flash of blue hair. Even when he was climbing up the robot, he kept going back to the color blue. Strange thoughts to be having while climbing the side of a giant robot. After freeing his friend, ash was happy to send them on their way with a well placed thunder bolt, leaving ash, brock, pikachu and the girl who seemed to have protect pikachu in his stead. After dusting himself off, he finally got a look at the girl and what happened next was something that never happened to ash before: he was speechless. This girl was pretty.

No, she was beyond pretty. She was utterly beautiful.

On the outside, he and her were making small talk, but on the inside, ash was taking her all in: her deep blue hair that seemed to flow out of her head like a waterfall, covered with a nice white cap, a pink scarf around her neck, a black top, simple but it suited her, a pair of pink boots with black knee high socks but the one thing that he noticed was her eyes. He had never seen anything remotely close to the blue of her eyes. It was like he was looking into the ocean, clear and clean, just begging for someone to dive into. Then she told him her name: dawn. It fit her like a glove. She almost glowed like the dawn of a new day. It would be very fitting saying as it was the dawn of a new chapter in his life.

Ash and dawn seemed to click almost immediately. He found her easy to talk to, a great listener and in some ways, he saw a little of himself when he first started out. She had loads of confidence but clueless on certain things, like how to catch pokemon. Not that he minded when she asked for his help. In fact, he enjoyed it. And then their were her little quirks. How she was a bit obsessive with her appearance. He remembered how she nearly bit his head off when he wanted to come into her tent. Apparently she suffered from a bad cause of bed head. Hair care was the last thing on ash's priority list. He'd normally just roll out of bed and just slap his cap on his head and that would be it. Not dawn. She never let either him or brock see her until she tamed her hair in the morning. It wasn't long before she found out that her piplup's bubblebeam did a good job at taming her hair and of course, he was the first person to see the results. She twirled around in front of him, letting the morning sun sparkle on it, giving it a heavenly glow. God, he loved that hair, but you'd never hear him say it out loud. They had their fights, like he had with misty and may but they were never very bad, usually ending with both of them making up a few minutes later. He hated fighting with her, and so did she. Even their pokemon hated when they argued, almost like children who hate when their parents fought. It almost felt like their pokemon where their kids. Pikachu adored dawn, as did the rest of his growing roster of pokemon and he in turned loved her pokemon.

But what really sealed it for him was her first contest. Ash's experiences with pokemon contests were limited to the contests he saw may in and the one he was in before the two parted way. He certainly didn't know that in sinnoh, coordinators dressed up in costumes. So he wasn't expecting dawn to come out in a pink and white dress. Just when he thought she couldn't look any more beautiful, she had to break out that dress. At that moment, it was official: ash was attracted to dawn, very much so. But what to do about it? Should he act on his attraction? He certainly didn't want put their close friendship in danger by trying something. Not to mention, he was unsure how dawn felt about him. He knew she admired him and was probably his biggest fan and supporter. I mean, neither misty or may went so far as to dress in a cute cheerleader outfit for one of his gym battle. That image has plagued ash many a cold lonely night. He remembered after his gym battle with roark, he took a long cold shower. Seeing dawn jumping around in that pretty pink number was enough to get even ash to take notice. He was a boy after all. But what to do about it all? He was silently going crazy. Everyday, dawn did something that would cause his blood to boil with desire. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?

That all changed one day while they were traveling down the road to the next city on ash's quest. Brock was ahead of the group, his face in their sinnoh guide book as he charted their path. Dawn was behind him, bouncing ideas on her next contest with ash, who was walking behind her. He didn't really mind her talking to him. She never rambled on and on about things he wasn't interesting in hearing. Their conversations were generally something that both could benefit from. But today was different. His ears were listening but his eyes were firmly fixed on her butt. That's right. Ash ketchum was looking at the backside of a girl and with good reason. Ash had never been around girls in skirts. Misty and may weren't exactly what you'd call "girly". Sure they were girly sometimes, mostly during dances or when romance was involved but their daily attire didn't reflect it. Dawn was by far the most feminine of the girls he knew and that pink mini-skirt was the perfect example of that. Now ash wasn't a pervert by any stretch of the imagination. He'd never try and deliberately look up under her skirt. He had more tact than that but he was curious. That was the mystery of a short skirt that intrigued him. What was under that thing? It didn't help matter that dawn often swung her hips, almost teasing him. He didn't know exactly how long he was gazing at her booty but he did notice that dawn had stopped talking. He glanced up and his brown eyes meet her blue ones. Had she noticed him looking at her butt? Ash began sweating bullets. He thought she was going to yell at him or hit him but the look on her face wasn't one of rage or shock. It was a passive look, almost curious in a way. For a seemingly long time, they looked at each other, neither saying a word or looking away. The girl then winked at him while sticking her tongue out at him, playfully. At the same time, her hand tugged at the back of her skirt, giving him a brief but satisfying peek at her panties, blue and white striped that hugged her backside. She then began to talk about her next contest, like nothing had happened.

Did she just flash him?

That small moment led up to a new phase in their relationship. Ash didn't know what to make of it. Was it flirting? Was it teasing? He wasn't sure but it was something new and exciting to him. Every time dawn caught him looking her at her, she'd do something to tease him: a quick twirl of her hair, a flick of her skirt, a wink of her eye, etc. one thing he knew for sure was there was something different between them, a unspoken attraction between them. Even their high fives, a sign of their close friendship seemed to become a subtle hint of flirting. Their hands seemed to now linger between each other. Ash enjoyed those little moments of physical contact and he was sure she did as well. They never held hands, at least not in the traditional way. It came from one of her contests. Ash was able to catch dawn before her turn came up, wishing her luck with their normal high five but since they were passing each other, their palms slipped passed each other, causing their pinky fingers to hook together. At first, they just stared at their hands, unsure about what to make of the situation. Dawn broke the silence as she smiled and gently shook her their pinkies, almost like hand shake. Ash smiled back, tightening his finger around hers. After that, it became a small but intimate part of their friendship. Whenever dawn wanted ash to go with her somewhere, she didn't take his hand but instead locked her pinky around his and gently dragged him where she wanted him to go. Of course she knew she didn't have to do this, since he never complained or put up any resistance but it was something they enjoyed all the same.

Oh well, I've rambled on enough. You probably want to get to the good stuff.

it was a month after ash's competed in the sinnoh league and to his surprise, he actually won the whole thing. Three times before, the young trainer had competed in pokemon league tournaments and three times, he always came up short. But this year, he actually won it all. Not surprising that the final battle was between him and Paul, his strongest rival to date. It was a epic battle of wills but in the end, ash barely edged out as the winner. Of course dawn was there, with her pokemon, cheering their hearts out for him throughout the match. Some say that it was her cheering that gave him the win but he'd never agree to that, outloud at least. As for the blue haired coordinator, she advanced all the way to the final 8 in the sinnoh grand festival but sadly was knocked out by zoey in a extremely close contest. She was disappointed but ash and brock helped her see the brighter side of it. This led the way for her to take on the kanto region of contests. Not to mention, see ash's home town and meet his mother for the first in person. When they arrived, sans brock since he wanted to check up on his family in pewter city, she was taken aback at how beautiful pallet was. It wasn't some big city and it had no major land marks but it was simple and plain and beautiful to her. It reminded her so much of twin leaf town. Maybe that was why she and ash clicked so well. They came from the same kind of town with the same kind of house hold. The two made it to his home, just in time for lunch as ash's mother had fixed a large welcome home meal for her only son. After some introductions and small talk, Delia and her mr. Mime had to run some errands, leaving the two alone in the house. After let their pokemon out for some well needed play and relaxation, ash invited dawn up to see his room, to which she cheerfully agreed. It was then that he felt his heartbeat skip a few times. Why now? Its not like he hadn't had girl in his room before. Misty and may had seen his room before and he was perfectly calm about it, but then again, this wasn't misty or may. This was dawn and dawn was a whole different person.

"So this is your room?" she said upon entering his room. It really hadn't changed much since he was rarely in it. It still had pokemon posters, figurines, and that damn alarm clock that could never seem to wake him when he wanted to. The girl walked around the room and picked up his figure of a pidgey while he sat down on his bed.

"Yep. This is where the future pokemon master you know today grew up."

"Its nice. Its just like I imagined your room would be but I'd expected more posters of food."

"Oh ha-ha. I almost expected a room full of mirrors when I saw your room."

"Ash, that's mean!" she spoke with a grin.

"You obsess over your hair so much, I figure you were born with in a mirror in your hand." he joked.

"Well, its not easy to look this good." she answered, twirling around towards him, allowing him to get a full look at her blue locks. Ash bit his lip at the sight of her, almost dancing towards him.

"So what will you do now?" she asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Train. I gotta do some hardcore training. In 3 months, I finally face the elite 4 and if I'm lucky.....................................cynthia." he answered, with a serious look on his face. By winning the sinnoh tournament, ash earned the right to face off against the elite 4 and should he win, he will take on his friend cynthia, the world champion herself. He knew he had his work cut out for him. Cynthia maybe a kind and thoughtful woman but as a trainer, she's unmatched. But he wasn't looking past the elite 4, not by a long shot. Just then, he felt a thunk on his forehead, which woke him up from this thoughts. He looked up to see dawn smiling at him with her two fingers extended.

"no need to worry ash. I'm sure you will do great."

"You're right. I will, but only if you are supporting me."

"Are you kidding? I'll be right there, front row, cheering for you."

"Yep. My own lucky charm."

"You bet your ass mister. Now lets go check on the pokemon. I bet they're........."was all dawn got out as she turned to make her exit, but she never did. She stopped in her tracks as she felt ash hook his pinky around hers. She turned back around to see ash looking at her. His face was blank but his eyes had something in them. Something she'd never seen before. It scared her in a way but not the "run away" kind of scared but a "I'm going to the movies to see a bloody horror movie" kind of scared. With a gentle tug, he pulled her towards him, so close that she found herself in his lap. Neither of them were surprised by this. She made attempt to stop him or come up with a excuse to not be this close to him. She simply kept her eyes locked on his as she settled in his lap. He unhooked his finger from hers and wraps his arms around her waist. She, in turn, allowed her hands to cup either side of his face.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked, in a hushed tone, almost like she knew what was coming.

"I don't know. We could go out.............and check on the pokemon." he answered in the same hushed tone, almost like he was drunk off some alcohol.

"Maybe we could..."

It got fuzzy for him after that. Looking up at dawn, having her this close to him after so long, for him to be feeling her, all of this had put him in a strange state of mind. It was alien to him but he didn't care. He liked how this felt. Dawn then mumbled something or other, he couldn't tell. All he did next was pressed his lips to hers. There was no surprise or hesitation from her as she kissed him back. They both opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to encounter each other, eager for the next second of exploration. There was no 'if" in this situation. He knew this was a long time coming, since the moment he saw her, somewhere in his soul, he knew this is what would happen. This was meant to happen and he wasn't gonna waste any more time. A slight moan escaped her mouth as he gently flew back on his bed with her on top him, her mouth firmly connected to his.

And now we come back to where we started in this little story. Ash on his bed with dawn, his best friend, his other half, his biggest fan, kissing him hungrily. By now, his thoughts on why and how this happened had long since left his mind. His mind, no his world was nothing more that just a series of feelings, of tastes, of scents, all focused on her. Her kiss was beyond his dreams and imagination. Now, ash had kissed a girl before. Yes, you heard me. The lips of a female had touched his before this moment. It was with that fiery red head, misty, just before she returned to her hometown to resume her duties as gym leader. It wasn't anything big or deep. She simply gave him a nice peck on the lips. Ash was surprised that she did it but it wasn't bad. If he had to equate it to a fruit, it would be like biting into a apple: crisp, clean, and wet. Kissing dawn was like biting into a peach: her lips were delicate and supple, juicy almost the point where he thought juice would dribble down his cheek, and sweet, so very sweet. How did she get to taste this good? He'll have to find out later. Right now, he was having fun. It was around this time that he noticed that his hands were rubbing her thighs and moving dangerously up, under her skirt. To his surprised, dawn either didn't notice or she didn't care as she was making no attempt to stop him. Almost like a part of rapid arcanines, his hands shot up her skirt and grasps her butt checks, getting a surprised moan from her throat. Clearly, she wasn't expecting that. But what surprised ash was what he was feeling. Her butt was firm and full, soft like a pair of pillows. In all the time he was caught by dawn staring at it, he never thought it was this big. Somehow she was able to hide a rather large bubble butt from him. He then grabbed her ass with his hand, hard enough that it sounded like a slap. Dawn broke the kiss and looked down at him with a bit of surprise in her eyes. He made no secret about what he did and just looked back up with a confident smirk. Her surprised turned into something else, possibly lust. Is that what lust looked like? Ash didn't know. It seemed like she was saying with her eyes, 'you like that?'. she let out a smile laugh before they resumed their make out session, but this time, her hands found their way under his shirt. He couldn't describe how it felt. It was like when pikachu would stand on his chest sometimes in the morning. It was like that but more electrifying, no pun intended. The tips of her fingers skated over his mid-section and up to his chest. He could feel her lips curl into a smile as she traced a path over his body. She was enjoying this.

Suddenly, he flipped her over so that she on the bottom and he was on the top. They broke away from kissing and simply looked at each other. He looked down at her, deep into those deep blue eyes that he loved to see every day. The both of them were panting like they had just run a marathon. With each intake of air, he breathed in more of her scent. It was a light and airy smell, almost like she had just chewed some bubble gum and the smell lingered on her breath, but it was all over her. Was it perfume or body wash? Did she always smell like that or did she do that just for him? Right now, he didn't care. She was a feast for the senses and he was the type of person who enjoyed feasts. His hand reached up, resting his palm across her face, with his thumb rubbing her lips. Her tongue darted around a little, flicking at his digit. She reached up and ran her hands through his hatless head, due to his signature hat falling off earlier during the session. He then slowly leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her lips which she returned. It lacked the passion and intensity of their earlier once but it was as inmate as ever. They were just enjoying the feeling of their lips on each other. His hand reached up to find her hand above her head and almost on instinct, their fingers interlocked with each other. It felt natural for him and this coming from a guy who 'didn't understand girl too well'.

"Okay. That was fun." dawn breaking the silence as she sat up. It was enough to sober ash out of the high he had been on since it began.

"You're telling me." he replied, sitting up behind her.

"I think we need to slow this down, ash."

"Why? Didn't you like it?" he asked, leaning over shoulder and nibbling on her ear. He felt her squirm and wiggle against him as he played with her ear. She giggled as she brought her hand up to caress his face.

"Of course I did but we have to think about this. We cant let a relationship distract us from our goals. As much as I want to do this with you all the time, you have to get ready for the elite 4."

"And you have to get ready for your contests here." he added with a sigh as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why do you have to make sense, now of all times?"

"Its just one of my many great qualities."

"Damn right. So......................what are we?"

"Hmmm. I think we should be friends. For now at least."

"Fair enough. Friends."

Just then, the two hear the door downstair open, startling them.

"Ash, where are you honey?"

It was ash's mom, back from her errands.

"Up here in my room with dawn." he called out.

"Good. Can you come down here and help me with these boxes? Professor oak asked us to store some books for him until he can find some room."

"Ok mom. I'll be right down."

The duo got up from the bed, ash picking up his hat that had somehow found its way onto the floor and dawn straightening her skirt.

"So you wanna help me with the books?"

"Sure. I'm a guest here so I have to pull my weight." she answered, opening the door but it was pushed shut by ash. As she turned around, the young boy gave her another wet, burning hot kiss, which she readily returned.

"I thought we are agreed to be just friends."

"We are. This is just how I show my best friend how much she means to me."

"Ash! You coming?" yelled his mother.

"Yes! We're coming!" he called back, before giving dawn another kiss.

"We better hurry before she suspects something."

"Now we cant have that, now can we?"

what? Expecting more? Don't worry. I wont leave ya hanging. That's right. This is my first multi-chapter pearlshipping fic. And it will get better. Trust me. Have I let you guys down yet? So that's it for now.

LATER FICCERS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

MA: hey peoples. Well, it seems I have gained a lot of fans and I thank you all for your reviews and favoring my story. It brings a smile to this old ficcer's face. So, you like how I've done ash and dawn's relationship? Then you will love this because as I said before, this story is gonna get dirty and this is the chapter that will start it. If you aren't comfortable with ash doing certain things with dawn, then move on. If you are, stick around and keep your hands above the keyboard. Once again, I don't own pokemon so don't sue me cause I'm broke. With that, ON WITH THE FIC!!

ASH AND DAWN: TOGETHER

BACK ATTACK

The chill of the water raced up her back as dawn tested it with her foot. It was cool but not cold. Just right for her tastes so she slid her legs into the pond and waded through its clear blue hue. She took a deep breath, taking in the crisp, clean air and observed the scene before her. The trio of traveler found a nice pond just outside of pewter city that brock had known about. It was a refreshing stop on their new quest but I'm getting ahead of myself again. Ash decided that just training by himself want enough to bring his skills up to where he thought they needed to be. So he decided to retrace his first steps, which meant he was going to face off against the gym leaders he battled when he just started out. Dawn want sure why ash, being as strong as he, would want to do something like this brock told her that he thought that ash needed to exorcize some demon that were probably plaguing him. The first few badges he got on his first journey weren't exactly given to him due to his skill as a trainer. They either felt bad for ash or it was as a thank you for something he did. Before, he didn't really mind very much. I mean, a badge win is a badge win, right? Now, having been to different places, faced off against the toughest trainers and the strongest pokemon in the world, looking back on it, it disgusted ash. This was his chance to not only get stronger but to prove to himself that he is a great trainer, that he didn't need to be given badges. He wanted to earn them.

Their first stop of course was pewter city and the pewter city gym. Dawn was certainly surprised to know that ash lost his first ever gym battle and against brock of all people. Sure, she knew that brock was a powerful trainer in his own respect but she always saw ash as the stronger one. She really couldn't believe that ash had lost to him, while he had pikachu with him as well, but he just told her that it was a different person who battled and this time, he was there to win for real. Of course, brock couldn't battle him now. For one, brock had long since hung up his tights as gym leader and had no intention of coming back. He was a breeder now and a breeder he will stay. And for another, he knew that he was no match for the trainer that ash was now so it wouldn't be much of a challenge. That fell to brock's father, flint. There was a reason why flint was the pewter city gym leader before brock and ash found out that first hand. Flint was at least 10 times stronger than brock, not just in his pokemon but in his tactics as well. He was a different animal than his son was and it showed on ash's face as they battled. But she knew. She always knew that he would come out on top. Her faith in him is unshakeable, and it was well placed as the young trainer claimed victory in the gym.

Thus, we return to the calm scene at the start. She could hear the sounds of her pokemon playing or snoring in the case of manoswine, while brock was busy making lunch for everyone.

"Having fun?" the pewter city native asked.

"Of course. Brock, this place is beautiful." she answered, twirling around in the water in her swimsuit. It was the same one she wore before their encounter with arceus. She rarely wore since then but she felt it was time to break it out again.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screeched in surprise at feeling a sudden chill run down her back. She turned to find ash, laughing at her.

"Ash, you jerk!"

"What? Its just a little water down your back." he giggled.

"But it still cold!" she roared, slapping a handful of water at him. He just smiled at her and despite her yelling, she was smiling as well. She couldn't stay mad at him. Not ash.

Ash.

What could she say about him?

She never met anyone like him in her life. He was stubborn but understanding. Completely stupid at times but can be the smartest person in the room. Reckless beyond reason, but calm enough to know what needs to be done. It was how she thought of him when they first met. Just when she thought she had him figured out, he does something that made her go 'is this the same guy?'. Sure she knew quite a few boys in her life but none like ash. They had a rocky start, him being the seasoned traveler and her being the novice but they worked over it. Now, she knew him so well, she could tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. She loved watching him battle, putting his all into finding interesting ways to win a battle and how he had absolute faith the abilities of his pokemon. It inspired her to be better. Even when she failed, it was ash that helped her picked up the pieces of her shattered confidence. She in turned had faith in ash. Some would say that she is ash's fangirl, given how highly she thinks of him and how far she is willing to go to support him. She didn't care if they did call her that. It didn't matter. All that matters is to be there for him. As she looked at him smiling at her, bare chested and almost glowing, she felt the heat rise off her face. She want gonna lie to herself: ash was handsome to her. She knew that since the day she met him. his cute brown eyes and untamed hair was a perfect combo to his personality. Now, she hadn't been one to care for guys. A fact that her friends call her out on all the time, but ash brought that part of her that she didn't think was there.

"Damnit!"

Brock's exclamation brought her out of her thoughts as the two turn to the shore of the pond to the breeder.

"What is it brock?"

"I forgot the bread for the sandwiches."

"Aww man! And I'm getting hungry!" exclaimed ash.

"Don't worry. There's a store a ways back up the path. I'll just run up and get a loaf. Wont take long."

"Ok. Hurry back." ordered ash. The squinty eyed breeder just smiled at his long time friend. He knew well how ash got when he was hungry. Putting on his shirt and shoes, the older boy walked down the small rocky path, away from the pond. As soon as he was out of sight, dawn felt a pair of arms encircle her mid section.

"I thought he'd never leave." she heard him say, feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck. A small smile rolled onto her face but it want just a normal smile. It was a smile that no one else saw. A smile that she herself didn't think existed. A smile she saved only for ash.

It was more than two weeks ago since she arrived in pallet town with ash. Two weeks ago that she entered his room. Two weeks ago that their friendship changed forever. Of course they weren't a couple. It was something they both agreed to. But they both acknowledged that they were extremely attracted to each other, more so than either thought were possible. It was in his room that they kissed each other for the first time. Neither were surprised by it. It was almost expected from both of them and ever since then, things haven't been the same. Since then, they agreed that no one must know about their new evolved friendship, unless someone figured it out and given who they are, someone will. It was early on that dawn found out that ash was very frisky and surprisingly affectionate towards her. Whenever he got the chance, he'd steal a kiss from her. Sometimes it would a small peck on the lips and others, they were hard passionate kisses. And she loved every one of them. Every time brock would turn his back, ash would kiss her quickly. Hell, once, they carried on a conversation behind brock's back and kissed at the end of every sentence. It was exciting and thrilling. There was nothing wrong with it, at least in their minds. They felt it would be a better that no one find out about and begin assuming things. Not that anyone could tell them to stop. Dawn loved it when ash touched her. No, love is too weak a word for it. She was addicted to his touch. Every brush of the hand, every high five, every stolen, kiss, everything. For her, each touch was like being shocked by pikachu and hit with a bubblebeam by piplup on every nerve in her body, from the inside out. She never felt it from Kenny or Conway or anyone else. Only ash can drive her this crazy.

"Don't tell me you planned this?" she said, reaching up and touching his face.

"A little. I saw that brock forgot the bread and I just didn't say anything. It was only a matter of time before he'd notice and go get some."

"And you just bided your time. You're surprisingly patient."

"Well some things are worth waiting for." he whispered before he kissed her ear, causing her to lean back against him.

"That was a big risk. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah but I'm getting something to eat right now."

She couldn't help but giggle as he licked and sucked on her ear. she enjoyed these little moments but like all little moments, they had to come to a end as their attention was turned towards the shore. Piplup and cyndaquil were bickering again. It was a common occurrence in the group but it still annoyed and sadden dawn a bit that they still don't get along very well. A lot of people tend to think their fighting stems from the fact that one is a water type and the other is a fire type. Ash and dawn didn't see it that way. To them, it was more like two kids vying for the attention their parent. Dawn loved them both but at times, like this one, they got on her nerves.

"Piplup! Cyndaquil! You two stop that this instant!" she ordered. The two pokemon looked at their trainer, utter seriousness on her face and felt very ashamed. They backed away from each other and apologized to each other, or what she could intrepid as a apology. Her anger slipped out of her after a few seconds.

"There. Now that's better. You two play nice and no fighting."

The two chirped in understanding of her order and ran off to play with the other pokemon, albeit in different directions. She didn't like it but considering how they are, it's the best she could get out of them. She leaned forward a bit, resting her hands on the rocky shore, keeping a eye on the two pokemon of hers, making sure they don't go at it again when she want looking. Just then, she felt something press against her butt and a pair of arms encircle her legs. She turned her head to see ash's face buried deep in her cheeks. The lower half over his face was obscured by her cheeks, with only his eyes and nose the only parts visible.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked, slightly embarrassed at what he was doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he answered, his voice slightly muffed.

"It looks like you have your face buried in my ass."

"Well, who's fault is that? You shouldn't stick this thing out like this."

She should've know ash would do something like this. She had learned over the last few weeks that ash ketchum was a ass man. He loved her "giant bubble butt", in his words. Dawn never gave much thought of her figure. Her mother had told her that she was just like her when she was her age. In fact, Kenny said she was almost stick skinny, like a sudowoodo. This comment earned him a punch in the arm and a yelling from the blue haired girl. She surely didn't think her butt was particularly big or anything but for someone reason, ash loved it. When he want stealing kisses from her, he was groping her ass. At first, he want sure if it was ok with her for him to do this, so he started with just brushes of the hand but she told him that if it made him happy, he could go a little farther. And go farther he did. Everyone once in a while, she'd feel a hand squeeze a cheek under her skirt. If he was feeling really bold, he'd use both hands, a cheek in each palm. It always caused her to jump when he did this. Stolen kisses was one thing. She could always tell when those were coming. But the groping was something she was new to. She didn't mind it but it still was unexpected. He even went so far as to crawl into her tent one night and spent 20 minutes groping her butt. She pretended to be asleep but it was hard to. Again, she loved it when ash touched her, even if it was to have fun playing with her ass cheeks. But this was something new: he had his face in between her cheeks. She couldn't see his mouth but she knew he was smiling. Just then, she felt something tickle her down below. At first, she thought it was a goldeen or a magikarp, swimming under her but that thought was killed she looked back at ash. His eyes were now closed and his mouth was moving, as far as she saw, anyway.

"Ash, are you................"

"Well, I am a little hungry." he said as she felt another wet tickle behind her. There was no doubt in her mind now. He was indeed licking her, through her swim suit. His tongue was darting out, touching her most private part. Sure she was wearing something over it but she had been in the water so it was clinging to her like a second skin, so she might as well have been naked at the time. She felt a bit embarrassed but her embarrassment was outweighed by the waves of pleasure casually splashing over her body.

"Ash, stop it....." she spoke in a small voice but ash either didn't hear her or was just ignoring her. Which ever it was, he didn't stop. In fact, it seemed to spur him on. She could start to hear slurping and the smack of lips as he continued to feast on her. She was fighting to keep her wits about her but it was a losing battle.

"Ash..........stop......" was all she could get out as she leaned forward, supporting herself with her hands on the rocks. Suddenly, she felt his fingers coil around the mid section of her swimsuit and pulled it aside. He stopped his tongue attack and for a few moments, there was no action on his part. She was wondering what he was doing, as much as she was able to at the moment but that went out of the window as she felt his tongue again, this time, right on her exposed vagina. The feeling she felt that moment was quite indescribable. Remember how she felt when ash just touched her? Well, this was a whole other level of pleasure. His tongue drove itself between the lips of her pussy, burying itself deep into her. She heard a light moan of approval from ash, as one of his hands grab on to her ass cheek. That did it. Dawn's reason, her thought process, her logic. They were all gone in that one moment. All she cared about was what her friend was doing to her.

"Ash...........don't...............stop...."

She really didn't need to tell ash that since I doubt he was listening. She had no experience with oral sex, other than what her mother told her that time she gave her "the talk"so this was new territory for her but it was a world of heaven. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter, which seemed to urge him on, causing him to lick harder and deeper into her. The sounds of ash's lips slurping and sucking on her raw, naked pussy was all she could here. She looked around to see her and ash's pokemon busy playing and not watching what their trainers were doing. All except two: pikachu and buneary . The rabbit and mouse pokemon stared at the scene before them, unsure what to do or even what to make of it. Dawn seemed it pain but didn't make any outward gestures for help and ash was doing something to her butt with her mouth. If dawn was in her right mind, she'd be embarrassed but that's if she was in her right mind. Pikachu then started to sniff the air, to which buneary mirrored. After a few sniffs, he looked back over at the couple and just smiled. Its was a almost evil smile, as if he was saying 'I know what you doing'. The rabbit pokemon just pulled the tuft of fur from her mid section over her face. It was obvious that the two knew what they were doing and so far the only ones. A sudden jolt of pleasure went through her body as she felt a pressure build up in her stomach. It moved from her stomach all the way to her vagina. At first, she thought she had to pee but thanks to her mother's talk, she knew it wasn't urine that was coming out.

"A-ash.......I'm.......g-gg-gonna......" was all she could get out as she climaxed right then and there. Ash gasped a little as he fell backwards into the water as the liquid exploded in his face. Dawn in turn let a loud moan that catch the attention of their pokemon as she fell forward and on to the shore. She was in a euphoric high of emotions as she stood back up and turned towards ash, who was back on his feet and wiping his mouth.

"Ash, you jerk!" she said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"What? Didn't you like it?"

"Of course I did but next time tell me first. You almost ruined my swim suit." she complained, raising the hem of her swimsuit, revealing the spot where ash had eaten her was now very dark, between his saliva and her sex juice.

"Oh. Um.....looks like I got carried away." he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Its fine. But I'm gonna get you back for this."

"Oh and what will that be?"

"You'll just had to find out." she answered with a wink. Ash was ready to jump her again when they noticed their pokemon had stopped what they were doing and focused on the two trainers. They looked at each other and then at their pokemon with blushes on their faces.

"We're fine."

"What she said."

The various pokemon looked at them for a moment and then resumed what they were doing. Pikachu still had that evil knowing smile on his face as he scurried off with buneary, who was still hiding her face in her fur.

"So um................how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know? How was I.............down there?"

"Oh! Well, I liked it. When I moved the cloth, it smelt...........kinda sweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was great."

"Thanks ash. Sorry for, you know, cumming in your face like that."

"No, its ok. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you did it again." he said, wiping his lip with his thumb and then licked it. This surprised dawn and even more so, it turned her on. It only took such a smile gesture was enough to make her swoon for him so badly. She felt her face heat up from seeing him lick her juices off his finger, almost like he had just finished a messy meal and didn't want the flavor to go to waste. If he only knew the hold he had on her, or maybe he did and hid it very well.

"Hey guys!"

The duo turned to see brock returning with a shopping bag in hand, with bread they assumed.

"Hey, brocko. You got back quick."

"Well, I knew you were hungry so I had a little quicker step in my walk. I got the bread."

"Great. Thanks."

"I hope ash wasn't complaining much, dawn."

"He was ok. Didn't really say much."

"Oh?"

"Uh yeah. Dawn gave me a snack to tide me over."

"A snack?"

"I have a little treat in my backpack. Ash found it and......................helped himself."

"Didn't know you had something saved. Hope you liked it, ash."

"I did. It was the best thing I've ever tasted. And hopefully, I can get more of it."

"Ash, you silly billy."

so what did you think? It was a short I know but I want to take it slowly. And didn't I say it was gonna be dirty? But before you ask, it will be a while before dawn and ash get down to serious business. So if you've enjoyed it so far, get ready for more cause next time, dawn gets her revenge. Until then......................

LATER FICCERS!


	3. Chapter 3

MA: hey peoples. It seems more and more people are loving my dirty little fic. I don't see why you all seem to like it so much but I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading. And it also seems like a lot of you have a pretty good idea about what dawn plans for ash this chapter and all I can say is.............just read and find out. I've based a lot of dawn's personality in this one on two ladies friends are reading this right now as well as the hentai art work of gougeru who does the best pearlshipping hentai on the web. Teehee. I hope you both enjoy it. Again, I don't own pokemon and I'm poor so suing me is useless. Well, time for me to shut up and let you get to the good stuff. ON WITH THE FIC!

ASH AND DAWN: TOGETHER

DAWN'S REVENGE

The wind blew over the open clearing in the kanto region as our heroic group of travelers take a rest to eat lunch and recharge from their long walk. Brock, the squinty eyed breeder from pewter city, stirred the pot of stew that he had made for lunch, inhaling the mixture of seasonings and ingredients. Everyone who had traveled with him raved about his meals. May often laments that one of the down sides of traveling by herself was her inability to cook as well as the older boy could. Around him were scattered the pokemon, his, dawn's and ash's, all in various states of readiness for the meal he was preparing. Near the fire pit, dawn was setting places for the dishes and silverware for the trio of humans to eat at. Placing a spoon next to each bowl, she could barely hid her hunger for lunch. Her growling stomach caught the attention of the would-be chef.

"Hungry?" he called over to her.

"What was your first clue?" she replied, patting her stomach.

"Well, don't worry. Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes." she whined a bit, bringing a smile to his face.

"I don't know if I can last that long."

"Why don't you take a walk? Take your mind off your stomach, like ash did."

"Speaking of that, where is ash?"

"He was hungry like you, so he's out there, just wandering around. He picked up that habit a few years back."

"It seems to work. Normally, he'd be here, drooling more than mamoswine when he's hungry." she said fondly, casting a side ways glance at her giant pokemon, who was currently napping under a tree.

"Speaking of which, could you go see if you can find him? Don't want him to get back late and complain we didn't save him enough."

"Sure. Which way?"

Brock gestured with his cooking spoon in the direction of the nearby woods. She waved him a thank you before venturing into the woods in search of her friend. The woods weren't particularly dense or overgrown but it was thick enough that you could get lost in them if you tried and she knew ash could and would get lost. As her bright pink boots crunched over the leaves and sticks on the ground, her ears caught a most unusual sound. Different from the various sounds of pokemon going about their day, it was a deep groaning sound. For anyone else, it would probably make people think that it was some new, undiscovered pokemon but for dawn, it was a sound she had gotten use to. Following the sound, she found ash, asleep, back against a large tree that all but hid his body and snoring like a snorlax.

She smiled as she rounded the tree quietly and looked down as him. His hat was on lopsidedly as his head tilted to the side and a line of drool flowed out of his mouth. Now, again, to anyone else, they would a tad bit disgusted at the sight but for dawn, he was utterly adorable. She had been around him and his snoring so much that not only did he tolerate but she loved it. She loved watching ash sleep. To her, sleeping ash was the epitome of cuteness. She likened his sleeping form to that of a baby. A dirty, slobbering baby but a baby nonetheless. Part of her want to squeal over how he looked but she didn't want to disturb his rest. She knew he had a tough task ahead of him, with taking on the gym leaders of kanto and preparing for his battles with the elite 4. She would've liked to let him sleep a bit more but lunch was almost ready and she didn't feel like listening to him complain. As she reached over to shake him awake, he began to mumble something. At first she couldn't make what he was saying, as it sounded like mumbles to her but soon words began to form from his mouth.

"Mmmmm.........errrrrrr.......................dawn..............dawn.........." he slurred from his mouth. Dawn was surprised by this. He was dreaming of her. Despite their new evolved relationship, she never once thought that she was the subject of his dreams. Normally, when he did talk in his sleep, it mostly involved battles, calling out to dream pikachu to attack his opponent with a thunder-bolt but she heard him. He was dreaming of her and judging by the ever growing smile and low dirty laugh, it was a very pleasant.

"Hahahahaahaha.........come on, dawn....................put your cloths on..................brock will be...........back...................heheeheheheheheheh."

His face started to turn a bright shade of red as his dirty little laugh was getting seemingly dirtier. He wasn't just having a dream about her. He was having a dirty sex dream about her. She was flattered to say the least. Not that she could call him out on it since she's been having some pretty wild dreams involving pallet town's favorite son and more than once, woke up with wet PJ bottoms. As he continued to talk, her eyes drifted down to his jeans and noticed the rather large bulge in his crotch. It was then that the gears in the bluette's head began to turn and the memory portion of her brain got active. She remembered the incident in the lake. Ash bending her over and eating her out, with their pokemon seeing her climax in his mouth. Not that she hated it but she swore that she would pay him back for doing it. All of a suddenly, a evil smile grew on her a face and dark glint sparkled in her blue eyes. Dawn had figured out her revenge on mr. Ketchum and that bulge would play a big role in it.

Dawn was a virgin in every sense of the word. She had almost no experience in the field of sex, other than what she had been doing with ash. Her mother had given her a nice long talk about the subject before she set out on her journey, in case she met a boy she liked on the road. And a long talk it was. They covered all the important part but she was very well versed in the subject of oral sex. Even though she had the most respect for her mom, dawn suspect that there was a part of her mother she never knew or saw. A part that only her father, god rest his soul, knew about. She didn't seem to keen on putting her mouth on a guy's penis but Johanna was adamant about teaching her some tricks to it. "Trust me, you'll need this. Its in your blood." that's what the older lady would say to her daughter. At the time, she was clueless about what she meant but now, this was the perfect moment to put her mother's 'teachings' to the test.

She quietly leaned down, going as silently as possible, until her knees touched the ground. She kept her eye on ash's face, making sure that his dream was keeping him asleep and occupied, as she leaned down closer and closer to his crotch. She gulped a bit as her hand reached down and took hold of his zipper. With almost meowth like stealth, she drew the zipper down, itch by itch until it was as far down as it could go. The underwear covered bulged peek through the opening in his jeans like flower growing out of the ground. She looked back up at him. He was still asleep. Good. She tried to work the member out of the fabric but it was tough going as it was firmly pressed against the outside of his underwear. Using both of hands, she maneuvered it through the flap and finally freed it. She help back a gasp as ash's dick practically exploded out into the open air. To say that dawn was awestruck would be a understatement. It wasn't the fact that it was her first time seeing a penis in the flesh or the fact that it was ash's penis. It was the fact that it was HUGE! Fully erect, she estimated that it was about 9 to 10 inches long and very thick, to her at least. She caught a whiff of something coming off it, like a mix of sweat and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Part of her thought that this was enough for revenge but she had to go through with it. Taking a deep breath, she inched her tongue to the head of his dick until she finally touched it. She pulled it back quickly, almost in disgust. It was like she was little again and taking bad tasting medicine. Well, when taking it, her mom always told her to do it fast and get it over with.

"Ok. Here we go........" she said before enveloping the member in her mouth. She bobbed down on it for few seconds before pulling her face off it. Breathing hard, she let the feeling of what she had just done soak into her mind. To her, sucking dick was something dirty, that prostitutes and hookers did for money on the street. It was something she didn't see herself doing, well ever. But something happened to her. She just sucked ash's cock in the woods....................and she liked it. Something turned on inside of her. Like a switch that she never knew was there. Her mouth was alive as the tasty of his meat rolled around inside. The taste was salty but not too salty. It was meaty like eating a hamburger or hot dog. It was a strange mixture of tastes but she knew one thing for sure: she wanted more. Licking her likes like a hungry pokemon, she eagerly dove back in, swallowing as much of his cock as her mouth was able to hold. Her hand ran up and down the shaft as her mouth slide up and down, covering it with a nice layer of saliva. She licked the shaft, as a child would lick a lolly pop, trying to get to the candy core. She was no longer looking to see if ash was awake or not. At this point, she really didn't care. She was in a heaven of pleasure, rolling her tongue all over his cock as if she was in a trance. If she had looked up at his face, she would've noticed that ash was no longer talking in his sleep. He was panting, his face a strained mix of pain and pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm yeah............that's how you........................dawn........................................DAWN?"

The sudden exclamation cause her eyes to dart up to see ash's face, fully awake and now fully aware of what she was doing to him. Normally, dawn would've stopped what she was doing but her head was swimming so much that stopping was out of the question. Instead she just smiled up at him, his dick still inside of her mouth.

"Hi, ash." she greeted, almost as if she's was doing something she did everyday, like fixing her hair or feeding her pokemon.

"What-wh-what...................what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you are sucking my dick!"

"Well, who's fault is that? Sleeping with this big thing popping out."

"I was sleeping! I didn't have any control over it!"

"Well, if you want me to stop, just say so."

It was then that ash realized that this was her revenge for what he did to her in that pond and he had to admit, he didn't see this coming. Now, he didn't know whether or not it was the fact that it was his first blow job, the fact that he was horny or the fact that it was dawn off all people, but he didn't want her to stop.

"J-just be......quick with it...."

"Whatever you say." she replied, giving the tip of his dick a small kiss, sending a shockwave up his spine. He had always heard about blow jobs from Gary but he never knew they felt this good. And dawn was so good at it. He looked down at her, watching her work on his shaft like she had been doing this for years but he knew this was the first time she had given head to anyone. The slob and spit oozes down his dick, giving it a nice shine in the afternoon sun. he leaned his head back, the sounds of only the beautiful girl slurping on him filling his eyes.

"Damnit, dawn. How did you get so good?"

"Hehehehehe. Mom was a good teacher."

"Ohhh I have to get her something for mother's day." he joked, causing dawn to laugh a bit while she was working on him, which just seemed to add to the pleasure. He reached down and pushed away some of her blue hair so he could see her face. She looked up with those lovely blue eyes and even with her mouth covered in spit and pre-cum, he still thought she looked so beautiful. Just then, he caught a familiar smell in the air. He knew this smell. He loved this smell. He looked over to see dawn's hand was between her legs and he had a good idea about what it was doing down there.

"Dawn..................are you playing with yourself?"

"Yeah. Anything wrong with that?"

"You don't have to make yourself horny to suck me off. You can stop if you want."

"Ash, you are so silly! I'm doing this cause I am horny."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what it is but..................sucking you is just making me so hot. I can't help it."

Ash honestly never thought that a girl could get wet from giving someone head. He always thought that girls only did it as favor to a guy or for money but never took any pleasure from it. But as he looked down at dawn, he could see it. She wasn't doing this for her revenge anymore. She was doing this cause she liked it. The way she licked and sucked on his shaft, giving it her undivided attention to pleasing him.

"........dawn.............dawn! I think.............OH BOY!"

Dawn looked up at him to see a very strained and very funny expression appear on his face but before she could inquire if anything was wrong, she got a surprise in her mouth. His cock exploded in her mouth, filling it with hot, salty semen. She gagged as she shot up from her position but not before he landed a shot of cum in her face by accident.

"Oh god! Dawn I'm so sorry! I should've said something! Are you ok?" ash rattled off, spazzing out as he made it to his feet and dawn still on her knees, coughing a bit.

"Are you ok, dawn?"

"I'm fine ash." she said finally, as she looked up at him. She didn't seem upset about what happened. In fact, it was just the opposite. Her face was a far gone look on it as she licked her lips and fingers, almost like she was licking the sauce from buffalo wings but the sauce was his warm semen. He couldn't believe it. Not only had dawn just given her a great blow job but now, she was greedily licking up and swallowing his seed like it was honey.

"Just fine."

"Dawn, you do know that's my..............."

"Yes I know." she said with a smile as she got to her feet.

"So.....................how does it.........you know.........?"

"Hmmm. It tastes salty but not too salty and it's a little bit sweet at the end."

"You actually like it? Really?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind having some more." she answered with that cheerful smile.

"Wow, dawn. You are something else."

"Thanks, ash. Speaking eating, brock told me to come and get you. Lunch is almost ready."

"That's right. And that little stunt you pulled just made me even hungrier. Lets go!"

"Um, ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to................."she said, pointing down at his pants. He looked down and only then did he see that his penis was still out, limp as a noodle and still dribbling a bit of jizz.

"AWWW MAN!" he exclaimed, turning away from dawn on instinct as he begin to put his member back into his jeans.

"I don't know why you are hiding it from it. I've already seen it." she laughed.

"it just how it is with guys. Don't ask me." he said, adjusting himself before turning back around.

"Ok, I'm ready. Lets head back."

"Good."

"And I hope you enjoyed your little revenge."

"I did, more than I thought I would. But it seems I might have found something a bit better than revenge." she said slyly, passing her hand over his crotch, causing it to swell up yet again.

"Let's get going or brock is gonna wonder where we are." she said, before giving him a small kiss on the lips and walking off. He could taste a bit of the saltiness that she had commented on earlier and didn't know if he should be turned on or grossed out. But there was one thing he knew for sure: something had changed in the girl and he might be paying for it for a while but he didn't seem to mind.

"Dawn, you ok?"

"Yeah, brock. Why do you ask?"

"Its just that you aren't eating as much as you normally do. I thought you were starving."

"Um, I was but ash had a snack in his pocket and he shared it with me. It was................very tasty."

"I see. Must have filled you up pretty good."

"You have no idea."

"It was that good."

"You bet it was. In fact, I might actually have some more of it soon."

"Ok. Do you know where we can find more of it? I'll buy it for you if you want."

"Its ok. I know exactly where to get it and it's easy enough for me to get on my own."

well, that's dawn's revenge. Sure its short but there is only so much you can write about a BJ. Well, the next chapter will be based on one of my favorite pics from gougeru. What is it? Well, lets just say if you have a cell phone, its probably a wallpaper you want on your phone. I might sent a link to you guys if you want to see what it is.

Anyway, like I said before, this fic is dedicated to two of my ladies friend. One of whom doesn't want me to name her but she knows who she is. The other is a girl named jess who, like dawn is to ash, is totally in love with my gentlemen bits. LOL. And she's probably having a laugh right now. So anyway, tune in next time for more dirty pearlshipping.

LATERS!


	4. Chapter 4

MA: hey people. Wow, you all really love my pearlshipping fic. Even though it is dirty as hell. Well, in this chapter, like I mentioned last chapter, will be based on the hentai pic done by gougeru. Now if you didn't see it, do a google search for him and you can find all his work on rule 34. He does a lot of pokemon hentai but with the amount of pics he's done of ash and dawn, he's a pearlshipper, big time. I don't own pokemon so don't sue me. So stop reading this and get to the good stuff. ON WITH THE FIC!

ASH AND DAWN: TOGETHER

saying cheese

Shocked. Surprised. Stunned. Flabbergasted. Astonished. Out and out blown away.

This is what brock was feeling right now. Very little surprised the season pokemon breeder any more. He'd pretty much seen it all in his time on the road with his good friend ash. He's seen pokemon, big and small, battles that shock his senses, stood in awe of beings of unimaginable power and status but this was something different. He had come to expect certain things to happen in his life and expected to see certain things from the people around him but this took the cake. No, better yet, it took the cake, ate it, threw it up, and someone slipped in it and fell. This was big and he didn't mean "finally finding a woman who liked him" big. Well, that would be big for him but compared to what he was seeing right now, it paled in comparison.

So, what could do this to brock, you ask? Well, it all started with a very simple request on his part.

"Ash, do you have misty's number?"

The trio were nearing the next town on ash's re-conquest of the kanto gyms, in preparation for his elite 4 challenge back in sinnoh, as well as dawn trying her hand at kanto contests. The next gym was very special to him and brock since it was the cerulean city gym, headed up by their old traveling partner and good friend, misty. They were still a day or so away from reaching the city and were taking a break from the road. They found a nice rest stop, complete with picnic tables, barbeque pits, and restrooms. Dawn was very grateful for the last part, since she hated doing her business in the woods. The pokemon were out and about, playing and taking in the fresh air, while ash and dawn talked amongst themselves. Brock was busy preparing a late lunch for the group, catching small snippets of their conversation. He knew well enough not to listen in on what they were talking about but he caught enough to know that dawn was very curious about misty. She had never met her or even seen a picture of her, so it was normal that she had questions and the black haired trainer was edger to answer her questions. And that's where the question came into play. Brock wanted to let their old friend know they were coming in town and to be prepared for his challenge of her gym so he asked ash if he had her number. Not wanting to break his conversation with dawn, he offhandedly told him to look in his poke-etch. It was a gift from his mother after his return from sinnoh. It was very advanced model, with more features than he really wanted or needed but he still wore it for its watch function and camera feature. He also kept a large list of phone numbers in it as well, among them being misty's number. Brock didn't have a poke-etch and he was a bit terrible with phone number so having ash keep them all was better for him. He looked over the table where the two sat and saw no sign of the device. He was able to ask him where it was when he caught sight, attached to his backpack. Typical ash. He walked over to it, which was laying next to a tree and on top of dawn's pink pack. Unhooking the device, he opened the flip screen and began scanning through the options. After a minute or say, he found ash's list of number, all of whom brock know. Friends, rivals, gym leaders, etc. they were all in the list. Eventually, he found he number he wanted and wrote it down so that he wouldn't have to annoy ash any more. He was about to close the screen when he noticed the PICS file. He knew he shouldn't look through his files but he was curious of what exactly a guy like ash took pics of. Probably nothing but pics of his pokemon. What's the harm? He clicked on the file and found only three pictures in it. He figured he'd have more than that on it but he was curious to see what exactly he took. He clicked on the first picture: not surprisingly, it was of dawn. She had her back to the camera, her face looked over her shoulder, smiling and throwing a cute wink at the camera and ash as well. Brock smiled a little as he clicked on the second pic: dawn yet again but not as nice as the first. He remembered that scene very well. Dawn was training with her pachirisu for the next contest when the over excited electric type unleashed discharge on her. Needless to say, her hair suffered for it and ash, ever the joker, snapped a pic of her in this state. The bluette saw what he did and with a rage in her eyes that could put even charizard to shame, took off after him, roaring for him to delete the picture. Brock chuckled to himself at the memory as he moved on the last one. Regardless to say, he wasn't laugh for long. He dropped the device on the ground as a cold sweet rolled on his face. Did he see what he thought he saw? No, it couldn't be. No way. He was dreaming. He was hallucinating. It was photoshop at least. He looked up at the duo at the table. Ash must have told a joke or something cause dawn was giggling at him. Not wanting to draw their attention or the attention of the pokemon, he reached down and opened up the flip screen. It took about 14 seconds for it to sink in. He was wide away, he wasn't hallucinating and it damn sure didn't look like photoshop.

"_Damn, dawn! Couldn't you wait a few hours?"_

"_Its not my fault. You shouldn't have taken it out. Teasing me like that."_

"_I was peeing. How was I teasing you?"_

"_I trust my female intuition."_

"_Yeah. Code for 'I'm cock hungry'." _

"_Oh shut up. I don't see you stopping me."_

"_Well...it does feel kinda good."_

"_Kinda?"_

"_Ok. More than kinda. Now hurry up! Brock's gonna start looking for us soon and I don't want him to see you on your knees, gobbling on my dick."_

"_Awwwww don't tell me you are ashamed of me."_

"_Of course not. I'm just being careful."_

"_Hahahahaha. Ash, I'm joking. Don't worry. I'll be done in a minute."_

"_And how would you know?"_

"_I know you well enough to know when you are close. Now let me get back to work. I'm almost done."_

"_Well...since you are almost done...say cheese."_

"_ASH, WHAT DO YOUR THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

"_Taking a little souvenir. A problem?"_

"_Of course! What if someone finds it? What if...oh god, if Kenny finds it, he'd pitch a fit!"_

"_Then I won't let him see it. I mean, it is my poke-etch and he or anyone else won't see a thing on it without my say so."_

"_Hmmmmm, tch! Ok. But only one."_

"_Fair enough. Now, hold that pose..."_

"_Uh uh! Not like that, ash ketchum! If you're gonna take a pic of me, then its gonna be a damn good one! But first, a little added effect."_

"_What are ! DAWN! You-you need to s-s-s-slow down or I-I g-g-g-g-g-g-g-GOOD GOOGA MOOGA!"_

"_AHHHHHHH! That's better! Now...cheese!"_

The pic was of ash and dawn. Well, that's not entirely true. Dawn's face was the only one in frame and ash was in the picture as well but just part of him. He could tell that she was on her knees, based on the position of ash. He knew it was ash since he recognized the shirt and vest combo he was wearing. Sadly for him, it was about the only bit of clothing he saw him wearing. He was naked from the waste down and very excited by the look of it. That was one of the two surprises he found from the picture. Now, brock wasn't gay. Anyone who knew him in the least could attest to that fact but even he was a bit curious about what the pallet town native was packing, just compare to himself. But he didn't expect that much different. Using a rough estimate, his cock had to be at least 10 inches. Brock had measure himself once and the result was about 7in. To think that ash, the guy who misty called a 'a romantic dumbass', was swing a log around his pants. He was proud of ash and tiny bit jealous. That brought him to second part of the pic. The girl in it. She was fully clothed, complete with her trademark hat. Her head was resting slightly on his still throbbing member. Her hand was resting lovingly on his shirt while her other hand was lightly cupping his balls at the bottom. A trail of spit and slobber leading from the head of his dick to her open mouth led him to believe that she had just given him a blowjob. Even more proof was the stream of semen flowing out of her open mouth. But the thing he got his attention the most was her face. She was smiling and winking at the camera and it wasn't just a normal smile. This was a smile of utter and complete happiness. It was a smile he had never seen her do before. She didn't looked forced or ashamed at what she did. Dawn seemed to utterly enjoy doing that to ash.

He slowly closed the screen and looked back at the giggling duo. He had always thought that those two got along so well, it was scary. Ash never really let anyone in and shared who he was to any one. Even misty, as much as she obvious liked him, never got as close to him as she would've wanted it. Dawn was different: she got over his walls and reached him. She got into his private house and now, she's never gonna leave. They had forge a bond that was now unbreakable. He didn't know if they had gone all the way or if it was just limited to her blowing but it was certainly different. Dawn didn't seem like a slut who'd suck anyone's dick and he thought that she wouldn't be that happy sucking off someone like Kenny, Conway, or, god forbid, Paul. It wasn't that fact that she loved sucking dick. It was the fact that she loved sucking ash's dick. That should be a clear sign of the depth of her feelings for him. He closed the screen as he turned his attention to the couple. The coordinator got up from her seat and walked off towards the restroom, not before touching ash gently on the shoulder.

"Find what you needed?" he asked over his shoulder as the older boy came over and sat down.

"Uh...yeah. Found what I needed and more." brock answered, handing back his poke-etch.

"So, you seem to be making her smile today."

"Huh?"

"Dawn."

"Oh yeah. I was telling her how misty and I met. She got a laugh out of how I destroyed her bike and how she followed me saying 'ash, you owe me a bike!'"

"Ahhh those were the days."

"She found it funny how any one can get so upset over losing a bike. I mean, she went through the same thing with me and I've only heard it from her once."

"That just goes to show that you two get along better than most people I know."

"I guess so hun?"

"Yep, you two...really get along..."

"We sure do."

"I mean, really get along. You two seem to like doing a lot of...friendly activities."

"Sure we do. I mean who wouldn't..." ash started to say but then caught sight of brock's expression on his face. He was smirking a bit at him but not a normal one. It was like he was trying to tell him something. He looked down at his poke-etch and then back up to his friend. After doing this for a bit, his eyes went as big and as wide as saucers plates. He snatched up the device and flipped open the screen, which was still on the picture he found. He immediately snapped it close, looking like a meowth caught in the headlines of car.

"you saw?"

"Yep."

"Awww man! Dawn's gonna kill me! I told her I wouldn't let anyone see that!"

"Its ok, ash. I won't tell if you won't."

"For real?"

"Yeah. What you two do is between the two of you. None of my business. But I gotta ask, are you two...going farther than..."

"Huh? Oh no. we haven't done anything like that. Just groping and pleasing each other."

"I see. So you two a couple?"

"No way. We're just friends. That's all."

"Gotcha. Well, I don't know what exactly is going on between you two but..."

"Brock, I know what you are gonna say and we're not gonna do anything crazy or stupid."

"Actually, I was gonna say that she's good for you ash."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two are good together. I was just wondering how long it would take before you both realized it."

"You think?"

"I know. Oops! Food's starting to overboil. Gotta take care of it."

"Yeah and thanks brock for keeping this...you know."

"No problem buddy but word of advice? You might want to hide that pic a bit better in the future. I'd think you need to do it quickly, considering where we are going and who we are gonna see."

Ash visibly paled at the realization. Brock was a understanding person. Always has been and always will be but misty? She was every bit as fearsome as gyarados and only half as pleasant. He hadn't seen her since they met in hoenn and much as changed since then. The big question now is how is she gonna react to how close he and dawn are?

"This is not gonna be pretty."

Wow. This was a short chapter but they all can't be 10 pagers and what not. Hope you guys enjoyed this little scene and if you still can't find that pic that inspired this chapter, then send me a message and I'll send you a link. That includes you, ladies. As for the next chapter, misty gets introduced into the story and she will voice her opinions on dawn. So until then, keep the faith.

LATER FICCERS!.


	5. Chapter 5

1MA: hey peoples. I'm back with yet another chapter of this fic. Thanks to gougeru churning out new pearlshipping hentai pics (one of which might have been inspired by me), I have more ideas for this fic than I know what to do with but you didn't come here to hear me talk about pokemon porn. You want to see what misty's gonna do. Well, wait no longer. ON WITH THE FIC!

ASH AND DAWN TOGETHER

MISTY'S REACTION

she loved him.

It was painfully obvious to anyone one who knew her or had eyes and a brain to think with. She spent years denying her feelings and now, she's finally admitting it to herself.

Misty waterflower was in love with ash ketchum.

She didn't exactly want to fall for him. All she wanted was her damn bike back. The same bike that pikachu, and by extension ash had destroyed on his first day out as a trainer. When she first started following him, it was just to make sure he paid her back for that bike but over time, as she got to know him and see what kind of person he was, she was starting to follow him for different reasons. Reasons which everyone and their mother seem to enjoy pointing out to her. Even with given a choice of being with a handsome, charming water pokemon trainer who would treat her like a princess and a member of the orange island crew and ash, she chose ash. It was a hard choice for her but she had to follow her heart and her heart called out to the raven haired trainer who was a total idiot to all things romantic and love related. Sadly, she's never got the chance to expand on her feelings, as after their adventures in the johto region, she had to take over as the gym leader for cerulean city, filling in for her globe trotting sisters. Sure, she felt she was capable enough to be a gym leader but she didn't want to leave ash. Soon, the trio went their separate ways but that didn't stop misty from pining after him.

They did meet again in the hoenn region. She was surprised at first at the fact that ash had found a few new traveling companions, most notably may. She was cute, with her pigtails sticking out from her red scarf around her head but it was her chest. Damn! For someone her age, she was very well developed. It was enough to make misty felt a little self-conscious for her own lack of chest development. She thought of may as a rival for ash but the time she spent with them showed her that they were just close friends. She even asked may about her feelings for him. She replied that ash was more like "a dopey, lovable older brother". This brought a brighter than normal smile on her face because if she had to deal with may as a rival, she'd have to drink a lot of milk just to content with the girl from petalburg city and her assets.

After that meeting, misty made it a point to watch all of ash's matches when ever he made it into a major tournament, even hearing about some from word-of-mouth from his mother. When she heard he had made it into the sinnoh league tournament, she always made sure she had time off to watch him battle. His battles were exciting and unpredictable, the norm for ash but one match really got her pumped up. Ash had made it to the finals and was facing off against a guy with purple hair and a look in his eyes that could make entei wet himself. His name was Paul and judging from reports, he was a powerful trainer. She could tell by the way they were looking at each other that this wasn't the first time they faced off in a battle. This was a different rivalry that he had with Gary all those years ago. This guy was like a dark reflection of ash. His equal yet opposite in every way. It was a sea-saw battle, both pulling out all the stops to gain victory. It had gotten to the point that misty wasn't sure if he could beat such a opponent. That's when she noticed her. In the background, in the crowd, just behind ash was a girl. She was very easy to spot, with her deep sea blue hair and most notable was her attire. She was decked out in a pink and white cheerleader outfit, complete with pom-poms. In front of her was her pokemon, all with their own pom-poms. Regardless of how loud the crowd was cheering, she cheered louder, her support clearly behind ash and his pokemon. who was she? Misty was reminded of the squad of cheerleaders that always followed Gary around when he was still a jerk and it annoyed her to no end. Was she just some random fan of ash's? Did he know her? What was she to him? Was she his...no. she couldn't think that. Its impossible. If she was, then mrs.. Ketchum or prof. Oak would've told her about it. She thought it was nothing serious. Before she knew it, the battle was over and ash and pikachu, worn out and tired, stood as the winners of the match and making it ash's first tournament win. The skinny red head was so happy for him, tears clawing their way to the edge of her eyes but before she could plan how she could welcome him home, she saw something that made her heart stop. The same blue haired girl that had cheered so loudly for ash was enveloping him in a hug while brock just stood by watching. Why was she hugging her ash? This blue haired hussy was touch HER ash! It was official: misty was jealous.

But she cant think about that now. Because today, he was coming. Ash was coming to the gym.

She had gotten a phone call from brock yesterday, informing her of the boy's intension to re-conquer kanto and his next stop was her gym. This was it. This was her chance to show him how she felt. And that's where we find her, waiting out side of the gym and watching the gate leading to the gym. Waiting on baited breath. He was coming here. Today. What should she do? Should she hug him? A handshake? Kiss on the cheek? Or just go nuts, drag him inside the gym and have her way with him? She turned beet red at the thought of doing such a thing with ash, not that it was new. There were many a night where she pleasured herself to a picture of the pallet town native, hoping that he would do all the things she dreamed he would do but only in real life. She shook her head, trying to forgot those thoughts. She didn't need to be thinking that when he arrived.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

She woke from her stupor at the sound of the voice on the other side of the gate. She jumped up and practically ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, misty."

That's all he said to her. He was there in front of her. Ash. She paused for a second to take in his appearance. He wore the same outfit when she saw him on TV but she can see that he was a bit taller than last she say him. He had a very matured expression his face, like he grew up a bit but remained the same ash that she knew and secretly loved.. His voice, from what she could tell, had deepen a bit. The time they had been apart was very good to him. On his shoulder was the ever loyal pikachu, smiling at her happily. Her first instinct was to rush over to him, kiss him full on the lips and confess her love for him but she had to wait until the time was right. She gave him a light hug which he returned, giving her butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh ash, its so good to see you! You look great."

" thanks. So do you. I see being gym leader is doing you some good." he quipped.

"Well, I am a waterflower. Beauty is in the genes."

"Still the same misty." spoke brock, who she just noticed.

"Brock! How have you been?" she asked, giving him a brotherly hug.

"Keeping ash out of trouble, as usual."

"Hey! I don't get into that much trouble!"

"No. Just enough to make a person lost their hair in worry."

"No kidding."

That's when she noticed her. When she spoke that line. Misty's eyes drifted over to the source of the female voice. It was her. That girl. That cheerleader. Of course, she wasn't wearing the outfit from TV. her attire was a black top with a pink mini skirt, black knee high socks inside of her pink boots, a scarf around her neck and a white beanie on her head. She smiled at her, cheerful and bright, with a small blue bird like pokemon in her arms. What was up with this girl and blue? Her eyes were blue, her hair was blue and even her pokemon was blue. And what was she doing here? With ash? With HER ash?

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Dawn, this is misty. Misty, this is dawn." ash introduced. Dawn. What kind of name was dawn? Misty couldn't explain it but something about this girl rubbed her the wrong way. Was it the clothes? The cheerful smile? Or the fact that she was pretty? Misty was willing to admit that now that she was seeing her up close, the girl was very pretty. Beautiful even.

"Its so nice to met you. Ash has told me a lot about you." dawn spoke, extending a free hand to her. Misty briefly thought of slapping her hand away but ash was there and I don't think he'd like her just being mean to her out of the blue. So she took her hand, giving it a shake.

"Has he? I hope nothing bad. Awwww and who is this little cutie?"

"This is pipplup, my starter pokemon. Say hi, pipplup."

"Pip-pipplup!" he chirped, extending his fin to misty, which she gladly took. Say what you want about misty, she was a sucker for cute pokemon and even more so for cute water pokemon.

"I've never seen a pokemon like this one."

"That's cause dawn is from sinnoh. Pipplup is one of the three starters new trainers get to choose from." explained ash

"Remind me to pay a visit to sinnoh to catch one. Oh hey! I saw you at the sinnoh league, cheering for ash. I thought you were just a admirer of his."

"In a way she is. One could say that she's his biggest fan." commented brock.

"well, not biggest fan." she said with a small blush on her face.

"Well, you are my loudest fan. No one cheers harder than you do."

"Its easy when its you ash."

Their conversation was interrupted by the deep growling of ash's stomach.

"Sounds like ash's stomach is as big as ever." quipped the red head.

"That's right. I haven't eaten since breakfast. I could use a bite."

"Hey, I know the perfect place. It's a small diner down the street."

"But what about the gym battle?"

"It can wait. Besides, I know you well enough that you wont be able to think about anything else but food."

The quartet of trainers had arrived at the diner. It was just as misty had said, a small and simple little diner off the beaten path. The group found a table to sit at, near window that had a incredible view of one of cerulean city's pristine lakes. Ash and dawn sat on one side of the booth while misty and brock occupied the other side, with misty sitting right across from him of course. It was obvious to brock that the girl was swooning over him, given how hard she was staring at him as he ordered his food. Either he was total oblivious or she was just ignoring her. He surely wasn't going to tell her about him and dawn. He felt it wasn't his place. But it was still amusing for him to see this side of one of his oldest friends.

"So you saw me at the sinnoh league?"

"Yep. I watched every match you had. I had to say, they looked like some powerful trainers."

"Yeah, they were. Paul was the toughest."

"Paul? Oh, you mean that kid with the purple hair."

"That's him. Out of all my rivals, he's the strongest."

"Wow. Sounds like you two have some history."

"Paul was the first trainer ash faced in sinnoh. They've battle a bunch of times but Paul always seem to have a edge over him." spoke dawn.

"He was almost like a polar opposite of ash, in every way."

"Wow, that's strange. So dawn, what do you do?"

"Me? Well, I'm journeying to be the best coordinator in the world, just like my mom."

"A coordinator, like may?"

"you know may as well?"

"Sure. I met her when I was visit hoenn and again when ash took on the battle frontier. Sounds like you met her too."

"You got it. We met during the Wallace cup."

"Yeah, she sure did become a lot stronger in contest."

"You weren't so bad yourself in the Wallace cup, ash."

"Wait. Ash, you were in a contest?" asked a surprised misty.

"Ash was invited to compete by Wallace himself. He did pretty well and was the talk of the tournament for that ice aqua jet."explained brock.

"I cant take all the credit. Dawn was the one of that move. I just borrowed it."

"Didn't know you were doing contests as well, ash."

"I'm not. Its just something to give me more ideas for strategies. Plus, it gave me more respect for dawn. I see how hard and challenging contests are."

"Not as hard as gym battles."

"Wait. You fought in a gym battle?"

"Yep. It was against the veilstone gym leader maylene. I lost of course."

"You didn't do too bad for your first gym battle."

"How did you fare against her, ash?"

"Barely any better. It ended in a draw."

"But what a battle. It literally blew the roof off the gym. Glad I wore my cheerleader outfit it."

"You mean you wore that outfit before?"

"Only for certain times, when ash needs the support."

"Yep and I've never lost when she does it. She is something of a good luck charm."

"Now I wouldn't say all-AIYEEE!" the bluette yelped, catching brock and misty off guard. She had a shocked look on her face, almost like someone slapped her all of a sudden.

"Dawn, you ok?" asked ash, causing the girl to turn her face to him, almost glaring in a way. It was a evil looking glare. It almost like dawn was saying "how could you?".

"Are you alright?"

"Um...y-yeah. I'm ok. Pipplup just surprised me by running pass my leg. H-h-he likes to do that when I have lunch." she answered, her face slightly red. Misty seemed to buy her explanation but brock was so convinced. He cased a downward eye to the floor and saw that pipplup, along with pikachu, were busy eating the pokemon food he has given them, nowhere near the table. At least not close enough to touch her leg. He glanced back over at his friends. Dawn was smiling, or trying to keep a smile on her face, while ash seemed to have a small grin on his, while they continued to chat with misty. He saw that one of ash's hands was out of view and moving slightly in a rhythmic motion. This, plus dawn's strange behavior, led him to only one conclusion. Ash knew what he was doing. Brock knew what he was doing. Dawn damn sure knew what he was doing. The only one who had no idea of the act he was preforming on his friend was misty. Of course she wouldn't. Her 'ash-tunnel vision' was in high gear. She probably wouldn't notice if palkia and dialga were duking it out just outside the window of the diner. She was totally focused on ash, while he was focused on driving the coordinator utterly insane with his fingers. As the minutes passed, her faces showed signs of losing control. Sweat rolled down her brow, her nice pleasant smile that she greeted new friends with was replaced by different smile. A smile brock had never seen before. It was a smile of pure pleasure. A smile that probably only ash has seen. She licked her lips, feeling the raven haired trainer's touch her spot. At this point, her control was fighting a losing battle against wave after wave of pleasure radiating from her crotch. Brock was flabbergasted at what he was seeing. He never knew ash was so bold as to do something like this, in public of all places but based on that pic he found the other day, it seemed he didn't really care if they were in public or not. He looked over at misty. Still absorbed in whatever the hell she and him were talking to notice what was happening to her. Dawn was fidgeting in her seat, the pleasure driving her almost mad. It took all her focus and self control from moaning outloud. The older boy was certain that the water pokemon trainer would find out what was going on but fate was kind today. She was totally focused on her secret crush. But it was the least of his problems. He felt a tightness in his pants. He was turned on. Now, he has always thought dawn was beautiful but not enough to really have this kind of effect on him but seeing her getting off from ash fingering her, in front of misy of all people, in public no less, that was enough for him to pop a boner. And ash, the culprit in this whole situation was talking with misty, even as his tempo increased greatly. Judging from that and the face that dawn's face was redder than ever and her teeth were clenched tightly, he could tell she was close. He had to give his friend props for his skill at multi-tasking.

"Woooooo..." dawn exhaled in a louder than normal voice as she sat back in her chair, quickly covering her face with her beanie.

"Dawn, what's the problem?" asked ash, in almost mock concern.

"Oh! Um! Nothing! Just had a heat flash! T-that's all." she answered, fanning herself with her hat.

"Funny. I don't feel hot at all." added misty suspiciously, thinking that she had just said it to interrupted her and ash's talk.

"Oh its ok. Dawn usually gets heat flashes like this. Right dawn?" said brock to the girl. The blue haired coordinator just nodded, slightly embarrassed that she had a orgasm in front of him.

"Well, if you guys excuse me, I'm heading to the restroom. Gotta freshen up for lunch." he said as he quickly got up from his seat and all but ran to the bathroom before the others could say a word.

"I wonder what got into him." wondered misty. The other two didn't reply as they shared a mischievous smile between them.

"Pikachu, iron tail!"

"Pipplup, peck!"

That was the soundtrack playing in misty's ears. She watched from her kitchen window as the two sparred with each other, neither giving the other an itch. It was quite a sight to see ash training so furiously and to see someone actually keeping up with him. She had to admit, from what little she saw of her battle style, dawn was a powerful trainer. But what stuck in her craw was the fact that both of them were smiling. It was like a game to them, it seemed. It just reminded her of his gym battle just hours before.

_3 hours ago..._

_Once again, ash and misty stood on opposite sides of the cerulean gym's trademark water battlefield. It was just as he remember it was: a large_ _open pool with round platforms dotting the surface of the water. The memories of his gym battle here rushed back into his head. He looked down as his pikachu, his eyes reflecting the fire that ash always felt before a battle. He was certain that things would be different from the first battle they had. And across the field was misty, smiling and ready to answer his challenge. _

"_Brings back memories, doesn't it?" she called out to him._

"_Sure does."_

"_I seem to remember that you were on the losing end of that battle."_

"_That maybe but this time, pikachu wont be sitting this one out. Right buddy?"_

"_Pika!" _

"_Just what I wanted, ash. I wont roll over for you, just because we are friends."_

"_Just what I wanted too."_

"_Looks like I'm ref for this one too." spoke brock as he took position as referee for the bout. _

"_This is a official gym. The gym leader, misty, has accepted the challenge of the challenger, ash from pallet. This will be a 3-on-3 battle. No time limit. Only the challenge may substitute pokemon at any time. Are both sides ready?"_

"_I'm ready."_

"_So am-wait! Wait just a minute! We can't start yet."_

"_What's wrong, ash?"_

"_Someone's missing."_

_Just as he said that, appearing from seemingly no where was dawn, fully decked out in her cheerleader outfit._

"_Sorry I'm late. Hope you didn't start already."_

"_Naw. You're right on time."_

"_Awesome. You guys better win out there." she answered, bouncing up and down in her costume, spouting cheers of encouragement for him. Needless to say, the red haired water trainer wasn't happy. She found her as annoying in person as she did on TV. That's when she noticed that her opponent and secret love had his attention focused squarely on the blue haired girl. There was a strange glint in his eyes as he watched her cheer for him. His lips curled into a smile as he watched her. It was a subtle change in his face that she had just noticed. He then turned back to her, pokeball in hand._

"_I hope you are ready, misty. Now, I can't hold back."_

_What she felt at that moment could be described as dread. Gone was the look of fond remembrance that had graced his features. Now, all that remained was a fiery intensity that was accompanied by a slick grin. She knew at that moment that ash was true to his word. He wasn't going to hold back on her and she wasn't sure if she could handle it._

_Present..._

And what a battle it was. She had never seen the type of battling that came from him. It was no question that she lost the battle. Ash had brought his game up to a level she was no where near. Sinnoh had proven to be a good experience for him and now, he was training, with her. He never trained with her back when she was training with him. At least, not to this level. It didn't seem like training to her. It was more like a real battle but something more. The joy on their faces as they pitted their moves against each other. She was sure nothing like that ever happened when she trained with ash. It was mostly her telling ash what was wrong and him telling her to mind her own business. Just then, she was broken out of her thoughts by brock entering the kitchen.

"Hey brock."

"Hey misty. You hungry?"

"Getting there."

"Don't worry. I'll whip up something for everyone. Wont take me long."

"Thanks."

"Figured you'd be a bit hungry after the battle. Seemed like ash really put it to you."

"He really did. That was the first hard battle I've had since I took over as gym leader. That buziel of his was especially strong. He must have had a hard time catching him."

"Not as hard as you'd think." he spoke, laying out the various ingredients for lunch.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, ash didn't catch it. Dawn did."

"Dawn?"

"Yep. Buizel was a wild pokemon that challenged anyone who passed its river. Ash did battle it but dawn was the one who finally caught it."

"If so, then why does he have it?"

"She traded pokemon with him." he answered, causing misty to nearly lose her balance.

"Ash? Traded pokemon? But why? He never trades pokemon, not even with his friends."

"The circumstances were different. You remember aipom?"

"That cute little monkey pokemon that stole ash's hat?"

"Yeah. Well, it turned out that aipom liked contests. A lot in fact. It seemed more interested in them than gym battles. Buziel was just the opposite. It seemed to want to do gym battles. A friend of ours pointed it out and suggested they trade. It wasn't easy at first but they both came to see that it was for the best, not just for them but for their pokemon. And they have all benefitted from it."

"I see..." was all misty could muster at the moment as she looked out at the duo in question. The black haired boy loved his pokemon dearly and wouldn't dare trade them away to just anyone. Many a water pokemon in his possession was the object of her avarice but she knew he'd never let her have one of them. But why her? Why did she get a honor that no one else in his life had earned?

"Brock...can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"What's the real deal...between those two?" pointing outside at them as she asked. The elder trainer froze a bit at this question. He knew in his heart it was coming. There was no real avoiding. But in his mind he wondered: should he tell her the true extent of their friendship? Was it her business to know? Did he even have a right to say something about it? His best option was to just lay the bare bones of it on the table and have misty make what she will of it.

"Ash and dawn...have a bond."

"A bond?"

"Yeah. It's a powerful bond that I've seen grow over the last few months. Ash sees a lot of himself in dawn when he first started: brash, headstrong but still new to the world. He was something of a mentor to her. She, on the other hand, admires ash for all he's done and how far she has to go to achieve her dream. But along the way, it changed. They've connected on a very deep level that really is hard to put into words. They have such faith in the other's ability. I've even seen dawn put his goals and dreams ahead of her own and vis versa. Ash is very protective of her. Almost like a reflex now. Whenever she's in danger, he jumps without thinking to save her."

"But what about...you know?"

"Love? Its possible. Its just they don't see it. A lot of people can see the seeds of romance between them but I think they are both a bit too thick headed to actually see something like that. I've seen a fair share of guys show dawn some romantic attention but she doesn't seem to notice or just doesn't care. For her, she only see ash."

"So they aren't...?"

"No. But I will say this: anyone who wants to do anything with either of them, they are gonna have to get through that bond. Its not gonna break."

As his words sunk in, she realized he was right. From the moment she saw them together, she felt something between them. Sure, she was connected to ash but not like dawn was. She was in him as much as he was in her. Even if she asked him to stay with her, he never would. Brock was right: they had a powerful bond and not even she was sure that she could break it. Just then, the sounds of battle had ended outside, causing her to cast a glance out the window. The duo were no long training and their pokemon were standing by their sides, as they talked about the spar. She couldn't hear all what they were saying but it seemed like they were giving each other pointers. Then something strange happened. A smile appeared on her face as she uttered one simple word, loud enough for her to hear:

"Give."

As she said that, she tugged on his jeans pocket with her finger. Give? Give what? She didn't know what she meant by that but it seemed ash did. He just smiled that lovable goofy smile that she loved at the bluette and just lead her away.

Where was he? That was the thought in the youngest waterflower sister as she searched her home for the pallet town native. She was going to ask him exactly what dawn meant when she told him "give". Her search stopped in front of her bathroom. He must be in there, since the door was closed and she normally kept them open for anyone to use. She reached for the knob but decided not to open, respecting his privacy. She heard a grunt coming from the other side of the door.

"Ash? You in there?" she yelled.

"OH! Um...m-misty. Yeah, I'm in here."

"You ok in there?"

"Y-y-yeah. I-I'm very fine! Just...that burger isn't sitting right with me."

"Ewww! I didn't need to know that!"

"Well, you asked!"

"Where's dawn? I heard her say something like 'give' to you. What did she mean?"

"OH! OH THAT! Um...she just needdd...some...EXTRA cash!" he panted out.

"Oh. So she's not here?"

"NOPE! DEFINITELY NOT HERE!"

"Oh ok. Well, hurry up and finish in there. Lunch is almost done."

"Don't worry. I-I'm coming. I am coming very soon."

The red head smiled at this. Finally, she would have ash to herself while dawn was out shopping. She could finally get him to remember the past and how he felt about her. With those thoughts in her head, she skipped down the hall and back to the kitchen, not realizing that things weren't as they seemed in the bathroom.

"Whew. That was close." ash said, wiping his forehead.

"If she walked in, I don't know how I could've explained this."

"Good thing you are good liar, but did you have to say I asked you for money? Makes me sound like a gold digger or something." dawn grumbled from her position on the floor. She was squatting in front of him as he sat on the toilet, his penis free from his jeans and being licked by her.

"She heard you. I had to say something else besides 'she wanted me to give her my dick'. She'd have a fit."

"You have a point." she answered, swallowing his cock into her mouth and her hand in under her skirt.

"You could've waited until later to get some, you know."

"Sorry. Maybe, you can blame it on someone fingering me in a café. You're lucky brock didn't say anything."

"Figured it would be fun. Didn't hear you complaining."

"Same with you. I could see the boner in your pants after the gym battle."

"You were wearing that cheerleader outfit! You know what that does to me."

"Ok. So we were both a bit bold today. Now, are you gonna give me what I want?"

"Don't rush me, but just so you know, later on I'm eating your ass."

"Deal. Now, snack time." she said, as she began to loudly slurp on his hard member with a much faster tempo than before. It wasn't long before he grabbed her head, signaling that he was nearing his climax.

"Oh damn! I'm cumming!" he exclaimed as his seed exploded from his member and poured into her waiting mouth. With each new jerk, another wave of white semen flowed into her mouth and down her throat until finally, it popped out her mouth, totally spent.

"Wow! Damn, dawn. You are getting better at this. Its almost like you can make me cum at will now." he commented, leaning back on the toilet as the coordinator rose to her feet.

"I'm just good at getting what I want." she said, licking bits of male juice from her fingers.

"Keep this up and I might start to think you are addicting to sucking dick."

"Nope." she answered, walking towards the door.

"Just yours."

Damn. That took longer than I thought. Sorry for the wait everyone. Hope it was worth the wait. As for the next chapter, I will only give this hint: dawn goes on her first date...and its not with ash.

LATER FICCERS!


	6. Chapter 6

1MA: hey peoples. It seems I keep getting more fans everyday. Thanks for the reviews. They really inspire me to keep going. Please note, I will do some more bakugan fanfics as well as a nice little bleach fanfic. It's a couple that no one ever thought of doing. So stay tuned and you might like it. Anyway, here it is, the next chapter so I will shut up and let you enjoy the pearlshipping goodness. ON WITH THE FIC!

ASH AND DAWN TOGETHER

DATE NIGHT

"Wow. What a great night. That was more fun than I thought It was."

"Um yeah. Sure was."

To say that dawn was bored was like saying a snorlax likes to take naps: a vast understatement. It was a beautiful night to be out and about, especially on a date. She would've like to think so but her company really put a damper on the mood. Her eyes drifted to the excited red hair who was her child hood friend and creator of that most accursed of nicknames. And yes, you heard right. They were on a date. Her and Kenny. Almost hard to believe really. It all started when ash and the gang arrived at the next town, who should they run into but the aforementioned coordinator. It was no secret that Kenny liked dawn, and it was certainly no secret that he didn't too much care for ash and how close the two were. It was only a few months ago when he offered dawn the chance to come with him if he beat the pallet town trainer in a battle, which he did. He was sure that she would come with him, the winner. Sadly, all he got for his trouble was a letter, and while it was satisfying to read that she thought he was "cool" during the battle, it didn't change the simple fact that she was still with ash. He swore to himself that he would seize the chance to take her out and show her what kind of man he was. When he finally asked her out, she didn't really give him answer right away. Still, didn't stop him from asking her seemingly every five minutes. Finally, to just shut him up, she agreed to go on one date.

There really wasn't much to say about the date itself. It was just dinner and a movie. But it didn't really stop Kenny from coping a few feels off dawn. At first, she thought it was just some accidental touches so she didn't say anything but her silence only seem to spur him on. At dinner, he tried to touch her leg on the excuse of finding a spoon. At the movies, his hand kept brushing up against her butt every time she go up from her seat. Even as they walked around town, he put his arm around her ways, grinning like he had made some great conquest. In fact, when they ran into a few of his coordinator friends, he even said she was his girlfriend, which she jokingly denied but I doubt he was evening listening to her. That was pretty much par for the course of the evening. Kenny didn't seem to listen to her. She was just...there. She felt like some ribbon he had won. And even when he touched her, there was nothing. No spark. No fire. Nothing. not like how she was use to being touched. Not like...him.

There was many a time during his rambles and fumblings that her thoughts turned to ash. When he touched her, it felt like lightening striking her. He was so strong and yet so gentle with her. He listened to her. He loved spending time with her and she enjoyed every minute they had together. Then there was his meat. His delicious meat. She hadn't had a chance to taste it the whole day and she was starving. She had to have a taste of it. Her hunger for it got so bad that during the movie, she had to rush to the bathroom to release her lust. Kenny never made her feel like that. Not now. Not ever. Oh, ash better be ready for her when she gets back.

"Dawn? Hey dawn?"

The sound of Kenny's voice knocked her out of train of thought. The two of them were walking back to the hotel she was staying at.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Kenny. I was just thinking of my next contest." she lied, not wanting him to know her plans for the evening.

"Its ok. I was just saying we should do this again. You know, after you and ash go your separate way. I had a blast." he said with a smirk.

"That might be a while. He has a long way to go before he's done with his training trip."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure things will change."

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at the stately hotel and soon, the source of her relief.

"So, here we are."

"Yep."

"So I will see you around?"

"Count on it."

Before dawn knew it, Kenny was closing in for a kiss. He was terrible at touching her. She did NOT want his lips on hers. With a slight turn of her head, his lips found her cheek instead of their intended target. She cringed on the inside. His lips were dry, the kiss was sloppy, and his tongue licked her skin. She was right. She did not want to ever kiss Kenny.

"Good night, dawn."

"Good night, Kenny." she said, as the smiling boy skipped off down the road, happier than when the date started. She on the other hand wasn't in the best of moods. She wiped her face clean of the saliva left behind while walking to the doors to the lobby. Upon entering, she was pleased to find her pokemon, along with brock's and ash's, spread out over the floor, either eating or sleeping. She was immediately greeted by her pipplup, Buneary, and pachirisu running up to her. Mamoswine only opened one eye from his sleep and just acknowledged that his owner had returned.

"Hey guys. You been good?" she asked almost motherly to them, getting happy chips and chirps as answer. She scooped the trio into her arms for a nice, huge hug.

"I missed you too."

"Welcome back, dawn."

The voice belong to brock, who was finishing up feeding his own pokemon.

"Thanks brock. Everything ok?"

"It was quiet all evening. Nothing really worth mentioning. How was your date?" he asked, getting a exasperated groan from her.

"I take it that it wasn't all chocolate and roses?"

"You could say that again."

"What happened?"

"UGGGHHHHHH! He was all hands. I swear I got hand prints on my ass from all the times he tried to grab it."

"Well, it is a nice ass." he joked.

"Not funny." she scolded.

"Sorry. You were saying...?"

"There was just nothing. I just didn't feel like he wanted me for me. Plus, he has horrible table manners. It was like watching a snorlax eat."

"But ash doesn't have table manners."

"I know but...with Ash, its adorable. He's like a big dirty baby when he eats."

"A dirty baby? That's a new one. So no second date?"

"Shouldn't have been a first one. Don't get me wrong. I love Kenny but as just a friend."

"I see."

"Urgggggggh! Why did he have to kiss me?" she retched, wiping her cheek with her hand, trying to rid her face of any trace of Kenny's spit.

"That just showed that he liked you. Too bad you don't feel the same."

"I just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. Say, where's Ash?"

"That's the thing. Ever since you left, he's been acting weird."

"Weird? Weird how?"

"Well, he's just been grouchy. Moody too. Didn't know how to talk to him at all."

"Really? Hmmmm. Maybe its not as bad as we think."

"Dawn, he didn't come down for dinner."

"Oh no." Dawn know very well that some was wrong. Ash was usually the first to a meal and first to bury his face into whatever was on his plate. He never missed a meal, even if it killed him.

"Now you see? He's acting funny."

"You're right. Maybe he's sick."

"I don't know. I hope you can talk to him and find out what's got him in such a mood."

"Alright. I'll head up right now."

"Cool. Good luck."

Dawn winked at him in confidences as she headed for the elevator that lead to the third floor. She arrived on the floor and made her way to the room they were staying in. She put her ear to the door to see if he was busy or sleeping, since he snored loudly. Nothing. It was dead quiet in the room. She decided to test the waters and see what happen by knocking on the door.

"Ash? Its Dawn. You ok?" she called out. Nothing. Not even a peep. Her worry over him reached a new high as she reached for the doorknob and turned it. She entered the room to find it totally dark. Her eyes adjusted to the dark after a few seconds, allowing her to scan the room for any familiar shapes. The form of pikachu on Ash's bed caught her eye, his small yellow body curled up into a ball. She walked over and touched the electric mouse pokemon, stirring him from his nap.

"Pika?"

"Its me, pikachu. You ok?"

"Pika-pi"

"Good. And...ash?"

She couldn't fully make out his face but she could see that he was casting a worried glance to his trainer towards the balcony.

"Its ok. I'll fix it." she said with a wink. Pikachu chirp in assurance, knowing that she could find a way to get him back to normal. She walked towards the balcony to find her friend. He was sitting down in one of the chairs, feet propped up on a table, gently rocking back and forth. She couldn't see his face but she knew him well enough that she could read his emotions and what she was reading right now was "don't fuck with me! I'm in a bad mood!". It frightened her a bit. She's never known him to be in such a foul mood. It was a emotion that she couldn't read off of him and she prided herself on her ability to read Ash's thoughts. It was made them such a effect team when tag battling. Now, she was lost, unable to know what he's thinking and what to do to help.

"Ash? I'm back."

"Hmm." was his answer. It wasn't so much a response as it was just a grunt, like he acknowledged her presence but nothing more.

"So...brock said there was something was wrong with you. Are you sick?"

"Hmm."

"Are you sick?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you...upset over something?"

"Hmmm"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." he said. It was sharp and to the point. She was taken aback at how he was acting but at least he was saying words.

"Ash, this is me. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Maybe not."

"You know its true."

"You don't want to deal with my problems. Maybe you should go on another date with Kenny."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Must have been fun. Going out to dinner. Dancing. Having a ton of fun."

"Ash? You're not making sense."

"yes I am. You are probably on cloud nine after your wonderful date with Kenny. Probably will go out with him again and again."

"Ash ketchum, what are you rambling...?"

It was at that moment that she realized what was wrong. God, she was so stupid! It should've been obvious but this was something so new to her that she didn't think about it. Brock said his bad mood didn't start until after she left, he didn't come down to eat, and now he was rambling on about the date. It made perfect sense.

Ash was jealous.

She'd never seen him outright jealous over something or something. Sure he was envious but never jealous. She only accepted the date to get Kenny to leave her alone. She didn't think for one second that Ash would get like this. It was stunning and a little cute. She could tell without looking at his face that he was pouting, like a little kid would didn't get his favorite flavor of ice cream.

"Ash, are you jealous?"

"What? Me? No! I'm not jealous! Not even a little!...I mean...I just wished...maybe...I could...take you out or something." he mumbled. Dawn smiled at his words as she stepped forward and embraced him from behind, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Ash, you silly, stupid, wonderful boy! I'm sorry I made you jealous."

"I wasn't jealous. I was just...sorry I didn't be the one to ask you out first."

"Uh huh."

"So...how was it?"

"It was terrible! I don't want to relive that mess! Trust me. There will be no second date."

"REALLY?...oh I mean...that's cool."

"Yes it is. Although he did try to kiss me."

"He did?" he said, a little louder and angrier than he meant for it to sound.

"I said tried. He only got my cheek and thank god! I don't want his lips touch any part of my body, let alone my lips. Ewwww!"

"Well, that's good."

"He's nowhere near as good as you are when it comes to kissing." she assured, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Dawn." he said, feeling her let go of his and walk to the other side of the balcony. His eyes were still glued to the skyline as they continued to talk.

"So, brock tells me you didn't have dinner."

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling very hungry."

"Well, you should eat something."

"Naw, not right now."

"Maybe you just need the right kind of food."

"Its ok. I saw what they were serving. Not exactly something to get me running downstairs." he answered when he felt something light hit his face. He reached up and felt it. It was a pair of light blue panties, with small wet spot on them. He wiped his head to find the Bluette, sitting on the other table, legs spread open and her pink skirt hiked up enough to reveal her blue haired covered muff.

"Too bad you aren't hungry. I brought you a doggie bag." she said, that same evil, seductive smile on her face. All traces of Ash's bad mood evaporated like a puddle in the hot sun.

"Hmmm suddenly, I'm feeling a bit peckish. I could use a snack." he said, the same evil, lustful smile on his face that Dawn had as he got up from his seat, looking as hungry as she knew he was.

"Well, then...come and get it."

He really didn't need a invite as he was already on his knees, face deep into her crotch, and eating her like she were a steak dinner. And Ash loved steak.

"There you go. Eat up. And make sure you clean the plate." she barely spoke as she grabbed hold of his head, burying it deeper into her pussy. She heard him say something but between the waves of pent up pleasure flooding through her and the fact that he had his mouth full, she couldn't quite make it out. Not that she cared. All she cared about was that Ash was happy again and making her feel that special way that only he knew how to. Screw the date with Kenny. She'd rather do this than date him or anyone else for that matter. At times like this, her and ash together, it made her feel more alive than anything.

And all the while, pikachu, watched from the door way to the balcony, smiling at the scene before him. He was glad things were back to normal.

sorry that chapter was so short. Not a big fan of Kenny and its hard for me to write him. Also, sorry its so late. Between writing the one piece/fairy tail cross over and other works in progress, I didn't have much time to work on this. But I will make it up to you all with the next couple of chapters. The next one will be a songfic with a song of one of my favorite bands, maze feature Frankie Beverly, called "we are one". Look it up on youtube. Also, the next chapter will be inspired by more hentai pics from artist gougeru. So until then...

LATER FICCERS!


	7. Chapter 7

1MA: hey peoples. Well, another day, another chapter. Keep those reviews coming. Sure, diamond/pearl maybe over but it doesn't mean that I will stop writing pearlshipping. Like I said in the last chapter, I'll make it up for it being so short and like a lot of my chapters, this chapter will be based on the hentai works of gougeru. If you haven't seen his stuff, go check it out. Also, this will be a songfic, like I mentioned before. I don't own pokemon or the music of Frankie Beverly. So lets get to it. ON WITH THE FIC!

ASH AND DAWN: TOGETHER

I NEED YOU

He ran.

You know how it is when you have been running for so long in one direction that you lose track of just how long you've been running? That's how Ash felt right. His legs were moving with a sense of urgency that match his panic. The sting of the tree limbs lashing his skin didn't seem to register to his brain. There was only one thought run through his mind. One singular objective that he needed to do. She was in trouble. She needed him. And he was gonna do whatever he could to help her.

But first, let's rewind the clock back a few hours, so to better understand the situation.

Our traveling group of trainers had arrived in yet another town in Ash's quest to re-conquer the kanto region and as luck would have it, it was the site of dawn's first contest in his homeland. Naturally she was excited to be able to compete again and her hours of training with Ash would soon pay dividends. The only familiar face she saw at the contest was Kenny's, and it wasn't exactly pleasant. You see, despite her words to contrary, Kenny was under the belief that Dawn was now his girlfriend and upon their arrival, was in this middle telling his fellow coordinators about his blue haired girlfriend. Needless, she wasn't pleased. As sweet a girl as Dawn was, she had a temper. Ash often said he'd rather have Misty angry at him than face the wraith of that coordinator. After some comical screaming, she was able to related to everyone that she was single, hence not Kenny's girlfriend. The red head of course was in denial and said he would "charming the pants off of her". Dawn of course, was doubtful. It was here that we are introduced to the person who would be the true source of trouble.

His name was Gene. He was a fairly famous coordinator in kanto, known for his skillful combinations as well as his charming personality. He was a notorious lady killer amongst the coordinator community, making as much effort into hitting on his female compatriots as he did in his contests. May had been one of his would be conquests but she was smart enough to know what his game was. Not to mention, her heart was set on a certain rose carrying guy she knew. Sadly, Dawn was ignorant of this when he approached her and put on the charm. Kenny wasn't happy at someone making the moves on his girl but like she reminded him, she wasn't his girl. Ash, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on this guy, but if Dawn wanted to date him, he couldn't stop her. Sure enough, Gene asked her out for dinner. At first she was unsure if she should go on another date, given how the trainer reacted the last time she did but a nod of the head from him was all the conformation that she needed.

The date itself was better than her last one but it was very boring. Sure, she was flattered by his words of praise but they seemed...hollow. Plus, she didn't like how he looked at her. Almost like a predator stalking his prey in the woods. Towards the end, he was making references to his hotel room and on her seeing it. She knew well enough what he wanted and she turned him down. At the time, he let her off, like the gentlemen he was showing her to be but as she walked back to the room she shared with Ash and Brock, she had no idea of the hell that he would give her the next day.

The day of the contest started just like any other. Dawn had already changed into her costume and was full of energy, thanks to Ash giving her a nice energetic hug and kiss. All that changed when she went back into the staging area. Upon her arrival, she say Gene talking to a few of the male coordinators, laughing and slapping him on the back. The females were talking amongst themselves while eying her with disgusted looks on their faces. Just then, Kenny walked up to her, asking if it was true. She was clueless as to what he was asking. It was then that he told her something made her face turn pale: Gene had been saying that he and her had "done the deed" after their date. Anger. Shock. Outrage. Shame. All these emotion came flooding over her in a instant. How could a guy like Gene say something like that? She told him that it wasn't true and of course Kenny believed her but he was the only one. Gene went into details, false details that is, about what a animal Dawn was and how easily she gave into his advances. She walked over and slapped him hard but the damage was already done. The men thought she was easy and the women thought she was a slut. Gene himself said that "don't pretend you aren't a easy slut! I mean look how you dress! You just ask for it!". she didn't understand how they could take his side over hers. Nothing happened and now she labeled a whore by a guy she barely knew.

It was clear to Ash that something was wrong when Dawn's turn came up. He had practiced and battled with her enough times to know when her vibe was off. She was smiling but it was a fake smile. A smile she used to hide some kind of pain. Brock was the one to actually say it but he knew already. She wasn't herself. Sadly, she didn't make it past the first round of the contest, which probably just added more to her lowered self esteem. The pallet town native made a quick dash to the backstage area once the contest was over. He was just in time to see Dawn, now in her normal outfit, running past him and out of the building. He called out to her but he doubt she actually heard him. Her childhood friend walked up to him and informed him of the situation and what the problem was. After he finished explaining, something happened. Kenny wasn't sure what it was but something happened to Ash. He just asked him where Gene was. It was the way he asked that worried. It was dark, powerful, and threatening. The air around him darken, like a terrible storm off the horizon. Kenny stepped back from him as he walked to where the coordinator was.

Ash ketchum was pissed.

He found the guy in question, sitting at a table with several other men, laughing and chuckling over his story, like it was the gospel truth. This only made him all the more furious. He walked over and asked if he was Gene. He arrogantly confirmed it, thinking it was someone else wanting to hear how he smashed the girl. Big mistake. Before anyone knew it, the raven haired trainer dove over the table and tackled him the ground. His fist flew down on to his face, all chances of fighting back were dashed with each blow. The others tried to peel the boy off of him but Ash was fueled by righteous fury, giving him almost inhuman strength. This scum had ruined the good named of his best friend. He was going to reap the whirlwind. After about 2 minutes, Ash got to his feet, his hand covered in blood. Gene was out cold, his face contorted in pain and covered in blood from his nose and mouth. He faced the gathered crowd and spoke in a almost demonic voice:

"ANYONE ELSE CALL DAWN BERLITZ A SLUT GETS WHAT HE GOT!"

Silenced was all the answered he needed. Silence meant they understood. Silence meant they knew not to cross him. Almost on cue, Brock walked in, after having been filled in by Kenny outside. He didn't need to ask what happened. He knew what Ash would do when he heard it and he didn't blame him. Dawn was like a sister to him and honestly, if Ash didn't beat him up, he would've just as easily.

"I'm gonna look for dawn. Don't wait up." Ash said to Brock as he passed him and dashed after her.

And now we come back to where this chapter began. The light was dying as dusk fell upon the land while he ran through the woods. He didn't know where she went. All he knew was that she was out there, and she was hurt. He had to run. He HAD to find her. He knew, of all the times, she needed him. His senses tuned into his surroundings. His eyes searching for a glimpse of blue hair. His ears hoping to hear cries. His nose sniffing for her unique scent. Nothing. He stopped running to get his bearings but no sign of Dawn. It looks like he has no choice. You see, Ash was special, not just as a pokemon trainer or a guy who was mentioned in a prophecy to save the world. He was special because he was very attuned with his aura. Sure, he wasn't on the level of a true aura master like Sir Aaron but he had enough control of it to do what he needed to do right now: find dawn. Taking a few deep breaths, he opened his senses and expanded his aura through the forest. He felt the various pokemon running about the woods but he wasn't interested in them. He was looking for a lone human.

THERE!

He found her. He took off in the direction he felt her from, going off the beaten path and further into the woods. It didn't take him long to find her. She was sitting on a patch of grass, next to a small brook. Her face was buried in her knees, sounds of sniffling hinting at her sadness. She was hurting, bad.

"Dawn?" he called out, causing her to look up at him with red, puffy eyes that broke his heart.

"Ash?"

"Yeah."

He cautiously sat next to her, not sure if touching her was a good idea or not.

"I...heard what happened."

"Yeah. I lost again."

"No...I mean...with Gene."

"Oh...what a jerk. Can't believe I thought he was a gentleman." she said.

"Don't worry. He won't say another word about you again."

Before she could ask why, she looked down and noticed his hand. It was still a little bloody from the beating he had given him. It didn't take her long to put two and two together and realized what he meant. She felt a little better that Ash had done that for her but it still didn't help the shame she felt.

"Ash...do you think I'm a slut?"

"What?"

"Maybe I am a slut. I mean, I do dress in a lot of skirts. Maybe I do ask..."she started before choking back a sob. Just then, she felt a arm reach behind him and pull her towards him.

"You listen to me. Don't ever think that! You are not a slut or whore or tramp or anything like that! I don't care what he or anyone else has to say! I know the real you and that's all that matters!" he told her.

"Oh ash...it hurts...it hurts so bad!" she cried, burying her head into her chest. He held her tightly, trying to absorb all the pain and hurt she felt into himself.

"I know. I'm here."

"Ash..."she mumbled, her mind a wreck and in need of comfort. She didn't want to feel like this any more. She wanted to feel good again. She wanted Ash to make her feel good. Almost in a trance, she reached down began to fumble with his zipper.

"If you want to suck it, you can..."

"No...no..."she spoke in a soft, frantic tone. She pulled his cock into the air but didn't go to put it in her mouth. He was unsure of what she was planning to do. She stood up and without another word, began to slide her panties from under her skirt.

"Dawn, what are you...?"

"I...need you..."she spoke as she step out of the underwear but it still hung around her left boot. She positioned herself in his lap, grabbing his shaft with her free hand. It was then that Ash knew what she wanted it. She wanted to cross that line they set for themselves.

"Dawn? No. We can't..."

"Please, Ash. I need you. I need...to feel you...inside..."

"But Dawn..." he started to say as he looked up at her. He saw the hurt in her eyes. The pain that she felt. She didn't need to say it but she wanted him to make her feel better. He hated seeing her like this. It tore him up more than anyone knew. So after seeing that suffering in her eyes, he couldn't deny her anymore. This wasn't for him. This was for her. For Dawn. His Dawn. He didn't resist her anymore. He couldn't. Not when she needed him this badly. He felt her lower herself onto his shaft, the warmth of her opening touching the head. He felt the tip enter her. The feeling was unbelievable. He heard her take in quick breaths, slowly taking in all of his length. They both knew what was coming. They knew enough about sex to know what happens to girls when they lose their virginity. He locked eyes with her, silently asking if she wanted to go through with this. She kissed him. That was it.

She impaled herself on his cock, popping her hymen, sending a shockwave of pain through her body. She wanted to cry out but kept the scream inside, not wanting Ash to think he was hurting her. He froze, unsure if she was alright to continue. After about a minute, he felt her relax as she sat down fully in his lap, his full length buried deep in her pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she began to grind. This was the signal that she was ok. He began to match her rhythm, the feeling of being inside of her almost beyond his understanding. He heard that sex was good but this? This was...no words. He couldn't describe it. The utter pleasure was mind-boggling. He felt Dawn grip the back of his shirt with her hands. The pain of her Hyman breaking was gone. The pain of what Gene did was gone. Hell, the very name Gene was gone. There was only Ash. She felt him. She felt him all the way to her very soul. Her face, once twisted in pain and hurt, was now portrait of happiness and bliss. Their breathing, their movements, their heartbeats were all moving in perfect harmony. She felt a familiar feeling coming up from her stomach. the climax was coming. The walls of her insides clinched around his meat, giving him extra stimulation. The temp speed up with the sense of urgency that they were both close. Their breathing became fast and rapid, as their orgasms rippled through their bodies. His cock flooded her insides with his white seed. She gasped at the feeling. She felt so full and happy.

Dawn felt herself lie back on the grass, her mind processing what had happened with her best friend. She saw him lean back, his penis still oozing white cum. He looked back at her, a sight of utter contentment. They did it. Ash and Dawn had sex. His thoughts were slow to process. But like before, something switched on with him. A fire was lit under him. Before he knew it, he was moving towards her. He crawled over to her, suddenly wanting to be next to her. The fire in him erupting from his soul. It started as slow, low embers but now, it was a raging forest fire of passion. She reacted to it. She felt it. Stronger than ever before. He crawled on top of her, his eyes never straying from hers. Her legs were now positioned near his shoulders, while he almost kneel on top of her hips. From the outside, they looked as if their butts were right on top of each other. His still hard cock found itself into her waiting pussy, as if guided by some invisible hand of fate. Wordlessly, he began to drive into her, harder than before, fueled by the fire in him. Dawn gasped, the pain of her broken hymen all but a distant memory. Replaced with only the intense throws of his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him as if he were a dream and would vanish if she woke up. Each push, each pump, each grind sent new waves of pleasure for the both of them. Their minds were lost in the sea of lust as various wild pokemon looked on, drawn in by the scent the two were giving off. The tempo increased with each passing second until finally, Ash shot another load into her womb. The sudden rush of semen was all it took for Dawn to reach her climax.

As he collapsed off of her, it was then that the pallet town native had noticed that the sun had set and darkness had fallen upon the forest. He didn't see her face but he heard her panting, matching his own breathing. Neither said a word for what seemed like a eternity. He sat up, his eye reflecting his own clear state of mind.

"Dawn?"

"Ash?" she replied, his voice snapping her out of her own unease. He got to his feet and extended his hand to her.

"Come on."

She didn't know what he wanted of her now but before she knew it, her hand was in his, being pulled to her wobbly feet. He gave her some support until she regained her balance. Without a word, he began to lead her along and that's when Dawn felt something impeding her steps. She looked down and saw her panties, still wrapped around her ankle. Before she could even react, Ash had already knelt down and proceeded to remove it from her leg, pocketing it after he did. She felt that he didn't want to waste time. He wanted her to go with him, somewhere and she wasn't about to stop him.

He held her hand, guiding her back out of the forest. They didn't utter a word along the way yet neither seemed angry or hurt by what they had done. More like, in a lull almost. Dawn felt a little embarrassed, walking back into town with no underwear. She was scared that someone would see her bare bottom should a sudden gust of wind pick up around her. She just hoped she could get back to the pokemon center, get to her room and get a pair of panties from her pack. She then noticed that they weren't heading to the pokemon center. She wanted to ask where Ash was taking her but she trusted him and left it in his hands. After a good deal of walking, they arrived at a small inn on the east side of town. It was simple and modest, far away from the town center but it seemed very prosperous. The duo walked in, where they were met by a kindly old man, who had just woken from his nap.

"Ahhhhh! Welcome to the lotad Inn. Don't get many youngster here." he greeted, causing them both to smile.

"So, what can we do for you?"

"Uh, we need a room." Ash answered.

"Oh? And how many will be staying?"

"Just us two."

The old clerk eyed the both of them with a searching eye. It didn't take him long to notice the little signs: the hold of hangs, the shy smiles, the blushes on their faces, the slight smell of lust that surrounded them. He simply smiled at them before turning around to look for a room key.

"Hmmmm I take it that...two beds would be out of the question, eh?" he asked. All he got was a pair of shy giggles for a answer. He chuckled at the pair, unhitching the desired key from the hook on the wall.

"Here you go, room 445." he announced, handing Ash the room key, while he handed him the room fee for the night.

"Thanks, mister."

"No problem. Oh and...don't be too hard on the girl." he added with a wink. They smiled at the cheekiness of the old coot as they walked off and to their room. It didn't take long to find their room. The night was quiet and still, which matched the inn. Opening the door, they found a simple one bedroom suite, with a small night stand next to the bed. The room was dark but not pitch black. The rising moon shone in the window, giving just enough light to keep them from stumbling on themselves. Dawn walked into the room, finally understanding what her best friend wanted. As she sat down on the bed, Ash closed the door, locking it. With his back, to her, he began to strip. His cap fell to the carpet first, followed by his black and yellow vest. He pulled off his tee while he slipped out of his sneakers, one foot at a time. He stepped out of his pants and boxers in one swift motion until finally, he was nude. He turned back around to find Dawn, nude and laying back on the bed, her clothes, boots, and hat discarded on the floor. The only articles of clothing were her black knee-high socks. It was here that Ash realized that this was the first time he had seen Dawn in the nude. Sure, he had seen her ass and her cunt many times but this was something new. Just when he thought she could leave him in awe of her, she does it again. Her white slender form, illuminated by the pale moon made her seem like a goddess. Her blue hair, free of her braids and hair clips, splayed out behind her like a blanket of calming water. Her breast were small but fit her form, perky and perfect. This is what he wanted. This is why he took her here: their first time. As it should be. Not in the middle of the woods and not because of some jerk who wronged her. This was their first time. She looked at him, beckoning him to come and give himself to her. The fire had returned again, this time, like a roaring fire in a fire place. Welcoming and warming. He noticed a small radio on the night stand. He reached over, turning it on. He surfed the channels, the scrabble of different songs and stations buzzing pass. After a few more seconds of surfing, he stopped on a song. It was a slow, jazzy song. The intro was punctuated by small guitar rifts, matching the mellow, romantic tone of the rest of the instruments. With no other distractions to hinder him, he slowly walked over to the bed and climbed in. His movements seemingly matching the tone of the song he picked for this moment. He glided on top of her, staring deep into her blue eyes. Gone was the hurt and confused. It was replaced with the love, longing, and lust that was undoubtedly in his own eyes. They kissed.

_Cant understand_

_why we treat each other in this way_

_taking up time_

_with the silly silly games we play_

_we got our love_

_and now matter how its said or done_

_ooooooh oh oh_

It was a passionate and deep kiss, conveying all the feelings and emotions of the two in a single moment. He wrapped his arms around her nude form, memorizing every bump, every wrinkle, every little detail of her skin. Her hands were equally roaming, through his hair, over his back. He had a few scars from various pokemon attacks he's taken and she loved every single one. He broke the kiss to suck on the supple flesh of her neck. She tasted so sweet, like a ripe piece of fruit. He trailed down her neck, making his way down to her erect nipple. The tit vanished into his mouth as he sucked and licked it, causing Dawn to moan lustfully. This was the first time Ash ever did anything to her breasts and ye gods, it felt amazing. She was enjoying the feeling so much, she didn't notch that Ash was sliding himself into her.

_we are one_

_no matter what we do_

_we are one_

_our love will see us through_

_we are one_

_and that's the way it is_

_we are one_

_oooooooooooooooooohhhh_

The sudden feeling of Ash's length and his mouth still attacking her nipple gave her a very high wave of pleasure through to her core. His thrusts were slow and deep, sliding deep into her moisture cave. The sounds of her gasps and the slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air. She was going insane. She had to be. Her reason was drifting further and further away. What would her pokemon think if they saw her? Or Kenny? Or zoey? Or her mother? Just as quickly as he drove into her, he pulled out. He motioned for her to turn over, which she did without word.

_sometimes I feel_

_like we try and make each other sad_

_things we do_

_how we make each other feel so bad_

_we've got so much_

_we could all be having so much fun_

_oooooooooh oh oh _

She was on her hands and knees, her bubble butt pointing directly at him. She was unsure what he was planning but she didn't care. She just wanted him to do something. Something to make her feel great again. He did not disappoint, hovering over her back and entering her again. Even though he was just in her a few seconds ago, she missed it. She had to have it in her. She felt his hot breath on her eat as his head rested on her shoulder. She turned her head, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. The force of his hips smashed against her body, the bed rocking to the movements. He grasped one of her hands as he felt the coming of his climax. He groaned, almost growled as he blew his load into her for the third time tonight.

_we are one_

_right from the very start_

_we are one_

_deep down in your heart_

_we are one_

_and that's the way it is_

_we are one_

_oh oh oh oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh_

Dawn's head drooped down after the orgasm, resting on one of the pillows on the bed. She was able to see underneath hers and saw his cock pop out of her, a waterfall of sperm oozing out of herself and the penis. She couldn't believe it. Normally, after Ash came, he would go totally limp but now, to her surprise, it was still hard. After three shots, it was still hard. Was he really still that horny for her? It was insane. What was more insane is that she wanted it. She realized that she hadn't tasted it all day, what with her contest and that incident. There it was, hot and meaty, and she wanted it. She wanted it now. The raven haired boy fell back on his butt while she turned around with a open mouth, wet with drool, and her eyes starving for it. She wasted no time in gobbling the member into her mouth. WOW! It was normally good but this was unbelievable. He tasted even more robust and manly but there was something more in the mix. A sweetness she couldn't place. Was this how she tasted to Ash? This was the first time she sucked him off after having sex. If she wasn't already hooked on doing this, now she was addicted. Her head bobbed up and down on it at a furious paced. He made a sharp intake of air through his teeth at her fervor. It was clear that she was starving for his seed and who was he to deny her, now of all times. Almost on command, he shot his 4th load into her waiting mouth. Like always, she didn't waste a single drop of the precious white cream, swallowing it all in big loud gulps.

_I cant understand_

_why we treat each other in this way_

_taking up time_

_with the silly silly games we play_

_we've got our love, our love_

_and no matter what is said or done_

_oooooooooo oh oh oh_

"more." was the words she said out of her mouth as he fell back onto his back. To his own surprise, he was STILL hard! In the back of his mind, he was a little scared. He had always seen what sex does to guys afterwards. They were tired and spent and unable to move. He didn't feel that. He wasn't tired in the slightest. He didn't know where he found this near superhuman amount of sexual energy but he didn't care. If Dawn Berlitz wanted more, then he'll give her more. She crawled on top of him, wanting to take the wheel in this ship of sex they were both sailing on. Standing up a little, she positioned still wet pussy over his hardness and lowered herself onto it. They both gasped loudly, almost screaming at the new sensation. He felt the full weight of her body focus on his cock while she felt him through her being, reaching new places she didn't even know she had. After a minute of adjusting, she began to slowly grind against him, her butt cheeks jiggling and shaking with each pulse. He grabbed her head, giving her better balance and grip to focus more on pleasing the both of them in this most sensual of act.

_we are one_

_we are one, our love will see us through_

_we are one_

_and that's the way it is_

God, why did she feel so good? Why can't he stop? The simple fact is he couldn't. Months of teasing, of groping, of stolen kisses, of hushed words of praise, of longing and wanting led up to this. This ultimate expression of their relationship. Every inch of skin, every hair on his head, every bone in his body, every cell in his blood screamed at him to keep going. He would keep going, as long as she looked at him with those sky blue eyes, urging him one to keep going. Her grinding became fiercer and more urgent. She was getting close. He grabbed her hips, feeling her tremble as yet another powerful orgasm rocketed through her nervous system, tell her yet again that "this was good".

_we are one_

_right from the very start _

_we are one_

_deep down in your heart_

_we are one_

_and that's the way it is_

_we are one_

* * *

When concentrating on a task or hobby, it is not uncommon to loose oneself into whatever it is they are doing. For this young couple, it was the sex. It felt like days when they entered that room in that quaint little inn but it really was just 5 hours. It was late into the night when they finally gave into their need for rest. By the time they had finished, both had climaxed 10 times, though neither could really keep that kind of information straight, given what they had just done. The song had long since ended but its meaning really matched what the mood. They were one. They had become one and that's way it was. Ash was completely spent. He laid on top of her, herself unable to move or maybe not wanting to. Both of them covered in sweat and sexual juices. Their eyes were similar to people to had just eaten a big meal: tired, full, and utterly satisfied. His head was on her shoulder, buried in the pillow beneath them. Dawn's eyes stared up at the ceiling, half asleep and half away.

"Dawn?" he spoke, half turning his head so she could hear him.

"Yeah?" she replied in a quiet, tender tone.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Good."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm...tired."

"Its ok. Just rest."

"No. Not yet. Dawn...you have to know. You have to know that I...I..."

"Shhhhhhhhh! Its fine."

"Huh?"

"I feel the same. I think I always did but..."

Using every bit of energy he could muster, he drug his hand up to meet her hand. He interlaced his fingers between hers. Nothing more needed to be said on the subject.

He knew.

She knew.

Nothing else.

"Dawn..."

"Shhhh. Rest now. Just...rest."

"Ok. I'm going to sleep. Will you...be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will. My dear, sweet wonderful Ash."

With that, Ash Ketchum passed out into a deep and restful sleep, on top of his best friend. Dawn smiled weakly, pulling him close to him, her hand buried deep into his jet black hair. Cuddling next to him, she soon drifted off into dreamland. She felt safe and protect, as she always did when he was near here. Tomorrow would bring questions and queries from friends and family alike on where they were and what they did but that didn't matter now. The outside world didn't mean a damn to them at that moment. This was their moment, their world, their own little piece of heaven and they would stay here as long as they could. This was the best thing he could do for her. If anyone asked why he did such a thing, he would simple answer:

"She needed me."

* * *

AH HA! Didn't see that coming huh? Thought it was just gonna be some dancing or something else? Well, I planned it like that and I hoped you enjoyed it. Took a lot of work to incorporate many of gougeru's works into this chapter. Wasn't easy but I hope it was worth it. So yeah, Ash and Dawn just had sex. How will things change for them? Well, you are just gonna have to keep reading to find out. So until next time, LATER FICCERS!


	8. update

MA: hey people. I know what you were thinking; "he's finally updating!". Well, sadly, its not. This is just a progress page to let you guys know a few things.

First, I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story. I honestly didn't think this thing would take off as well as it has. The amount of love and praise for this dirty little story has blown my mind and I am very grateful to you, the fans, for the kind words and positive reviews.

Second, contrary to what you all have thought, the last chapter was not the last chapter. Lol. This fic is long from being finished. In fact, I'm currently working on the next chapter as we speak so for those of you who have waited over 2 years for a update, your patience will be rewarded.

Third, the reason I haven't been writing as much is due to several factors; sickness, death in the family, bouts of depression over lost loves, and moving. Up until 3 weeks ago, I had been living in Kansas city, mo for about a year. It was a great time and I loved my job but I wanted to be nearer to my family. Now I'm back and I'm ready to continue.

Fourth, recently I was asked by a fan if they could write a semi-sequel to this. I approved. Now this goes out to anyone else with similar ideas, you are welcome to write your own fics based on my work, as long as you give me due credit.

Fifth, it has come to my attention, thanks to my close friend, the fan fiction critic, (you should check her out on you tube. I also do a cameo on one of her eps) that I have seem to have a sexy voice. I don't know if I believe that but she and a few others have encouraged me to up this medium to look for a girlfriend. don't know how well this will work but hey, I got nothing to lose. If you want to know how I look and sound, just look me up on you tube by searching for shintigercurl. Its not hard to find.

Sixth, as with future works, I am working on various other works so be on the look for these works:

My mate: a bleach fic starting komamura and kotetsu.

Crossed swords and hearts 2: the return: the sequel to my one piece/fairy tail fic.

Digimon: the digital war: a prequel series of my first major work, the D3 series.

Alucard series: this will be my best work and my longest so keep a eye on this one.

Wedding night rumble: a tokka one shot that I've been toying with for a while.

Well, that's all I have to say. Keep a eye out for the next chapter of this bad boy and once again, thank you for all the reviews.

LATER FICCERS!


	9. Chapter 8

MA: hey peoples. I'M BACK! After more than 3 years, I have returned to continue my surprisingly popular fic. Unlike a lot of other authors, I'm not gonna say my work is great or even good. Its just a dirty little story and people seemed to like it. Like before, I don't own pokemon or its characters. If I did, I'd stop at DP. I just don't like BW. Anyway, enough of my mindless chatter. You want me to get to the good stuff. Your wish is granted. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

ASH AND DAWN: TOGETHER

AFTERGLOW

* * *

Ash groaned as the sunlight filtered into the room. He rolled to his side, taking in a lingering scent that was left. A smile rolled on his face, as if the very smell of it was enough to wake him up from his slumber. Rising from his pillow, his eyes began to adjust to his surroundings. At first, he was unsure where he was. It certainly wasn't the pokemon center bedrooms. It was a bit too nice for it. Pikachu was not at the foot of the bed, where he normally sleeps when he sleeps indoors. As the fog of his mind began to clear, the events of the previous day's events began to replay themselves: the contest, the results, gene, the rumors, ash's rage, looking for dawn, finding her alone and hurting, and how he comforted her. He scanned the room, finding it empty. On the floor in two little piles were his and her cloths. He was sore in places he had never been sore before or even know he could be sore in. then again, he had never had sex before last night but despite the soreness, he felt great. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the shower turning on in the bathroom.

"its about time you got up, sleepy head."

Dawn emerged from the bathroom, her hair down and damp from the humidity from the shower and clad in a bath towel that clung to her body like a second skin. Even in his waking glaze, he marveled at how wonderful she looked. He could certainly get use to this.

"when did you get up?"

"about 20 minutes ago. You snore." she answered, strutting over to the bed.

"and you decided to shower up?"

"considering what we did last night, Its really needed."

"guess you are right. I think we went over board."

"understatement of the year." dawn said as she sat on the each of the bed. Ash crawled from under the covers to take a seat next to her. For a few minutes, neither said anything, the reality of the situation starting to sink in. It was ash who broke first.

"so….we did it."

"yeah. A lot."

"yeah…so what does that make us? Sorry if I sound clueless but this is new territory for me."

"you aren't alone. I never even thought about having sex with anyone. At least, not yet."

"did you not like it?"

"oh no. I loved it. I'm glad my first time was with you but….I'm not sure how to progress."

"I understand. Hmm. Well, I don't think we are just friends anymore."

"that's for sure. I've never done the things I've done with you with anyone else."

"same here."

"are we…..dating?"

"I'm not sure."

It was a new world for both of them. Each unsure exactly what they were. Last night was incredible for the both of them. They never experienced anything like that before. The raw emotions felt were intense beyond words. They had connected on a level that few people ever see or understand.

"this is between us." he suddenly proclaimed, grasping her hand tightly.

"no one needs to know." she agreed, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"whatever this is, whatever we are, its ours. No one else."

" you don't have to tell me twice. Now, I better jump in the shower. We better clean up before we meet up with everyone."

"I guess they are wondering where we are. " agreed ash, getting a smile on her face. She gave him a quick peak on the cheek before rising to her feet.

"I'll be quick so you can wash up."

"thanks." he replied as he watched her walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He let out a content sigh as he laid back onto the bed. What a night. One minute he wanted to make his best human friend happy after a terrible time. The next minute, he was thrusting into her like a madman. He did have to admit, it was the best feeling he'd ever had. Better than catching a pokemon. Better than winning gym badge. Hell, it was better than eating a nice big lunch. While he was still unable to pin down what his and dawn's status was, he was sure of one thing: he wanted to do it again. He wanted to have sex with dawn. He wanted to make love to dawn. He wanted to fuck dawn. Regardless of how you put it, he wanted to connect with her again and again, as many times as they wanted. Just then, a idea popped into his head. He didn't have to wait until she finished showering. Why would he? Before last night, doing such a act was out of the question but now? There was nothing wrong with it. Jumping up from the bed, he made his way to the door, slowly but with a giddiness in his step. Slowly, he cracked it open, feeling the warm moisture hit him in the face, the sound of the shower and some light humming from its only occupant fill the room. Despite the fog, he could make out her form and the hue of her hair. With a mischievous grin, he removed his only article of clothing, his underwear, and cracked open the shower. It wasn't until he was in the shower and the door closed that dawn was aware of his presence.

"ash, what are you doing in here?" the shock in her voice very obvious.

"taking a shower. What else?"

"but…..but I'm not finished."

"I know but I figured before you get any cleaner, I'd make you a little more dirty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

At this point, ash was fully expecting her to hit him, yell at him, throw a bar of soap at him, thrashing with the shampoo and kick him out but none of that happened. He looked into her eyes and he saw it. It was hard describe since this was first time he'd ever seen it but he would later describe it as 'the hunger.' There was a wild look in her eyes, like a hungry snorlax that had just awaked from a very long nap and wanted a big meal. she wasn't put off or embarrassed by his actions. In fact, she seemed excited by it.

"hmmm you do have a point. Guess we can wash up a little longer."

Ash needed no other invitation from the girl. He closed the small gap between them and enveloped her in an all consuming and passionate kiss, which she readily returned, their arms snaking around each other. They could get use to this.

It was half past 10 in the morning when the duo left the small inn, getting a rather knowing smile from the inn-keeper. The walk back to the pokemon center where they were staying was enlightening. They made bits of small talks and observations about the world around but there was a new intimacy between. never mind the fact that his hand seemed to find hers so easily or the way the older people looked at with warm smiles at what they saw as young love. They just seemed closer than they normally were. It was refreshing for the both of them. The walk was short or so it seemed to the two of them as they arrived at the pokemon center.

"ash! Dawn!" Brock called out to them from the lobby, upon which they were quick to release each other's hand.

"hey Brock."

"I was getting worried about you two. Dawn, you feeling ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine. I had a good cry and ash was able to cheer me."

"well, that's good. I was worried that ash didn't find you."

"hell, no, brock. I'll always be able to find her when she's feeling bad."

"awwww, aren't you a sweetie?" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"aww man. Not in front of brock, dawn."

"its ok, ash. You earned it this time." spoke the breeder with a grin.

"well, its about time you got back. I've been waiting all damn night."

Ash knew that voice all too well. Emerging from the lobby was his old rival and friend who use to make his life a living hell.

"Gary?"

"who else ashy boy?" he answered with that same nickname he use to hate but not anymore. The way he said it more of playful banter than hostility. He walked up to him, extending his hand for a shake, which was readily received.

"what are you doing here?"

"grandpa said there some new ruins discovered nearby and since I was in the area…"

"no need to go into detail."

'I know you aren't one for this kind of stuff. Oh, hey dawn. Still as lovely as ever."

"flatterer. Its good to see you again, gary. Care to grace us with a poem?"

"I told you before that that's grandpa's thing."

"awwww but I wanted to her some good pokemon poetry."

"maybe next time. Say, ash. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"what about?"

"just catching up. There's a small lake not far. We can talk there."

"I don't know. I mean me and dawn just got back and-"

"its ok, ash. Go. I'll be fine."

"if you say so. Be right back. Lead the way, buddy."

The younger oak smiled as he and his ex rival walked off towards the lake in question. It wasn't long before someone else arrived.

"hey dawn."

It was zoey who approached this time.

"zoey, what are you doing here?"

"waiting and worrying about you of course. After what happened last night, I've been worried sick. I wanted to check on you but brock said he hadn't seen you since ash went after you."

"thanks, zoey. I'm fine now. Ash calmed me down and we…..spent the night at a inn. I didn't feel like coming back so soon."

"I'm glad. Wanna get something to eat? My treat."

"thanks but I'm sure brock has something ready to eat."

"its ok. Go have some girl talk. I'll be here."

"ok. Lead the way."

The pair of coordinators headed off for a little 'girl talk' as brock put it.

"never a dull moment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lake outside of town was very peaceful and blue to the two boys at the water's edge. It had been a while since the two had a talk with just themselves. Between gary following in his famous grandfather's footsteps and ash's seemingly never ending quest to be a pokemon master, they really haven't had the time to chat.

"heard from grandpa about what you are doing. Gotta say, its pretty impressive."

"if I'm gonna be a master, I cant let what I did earlier in my journey slide."

"you were young."

"yeah but still no excuse for slacking off like I did."

"same old ash. Stubborn as always."

"I think its one of my more charming traits."

"I bet dawn likes it."

"what's she got to do with this?" he asked, skipping a stone on the water.

"nothing really. Just…..you two seem close."

"she's a amazing girl. I'm lucky to have her with me."

"I bet. Funny thing I heard last night. I heard that one ash Ketchum beat up a guy who bad mouthed a certain blue haired coordinator." he asked slyly. He noticed that his friend's expression darkened a bit as the forcefully throw another rock at the lake.

"bastard got what was coming him. He deserved more but I had to go after dawn."

"certainly he did. I don't know her as well as you do but I'd probably do the same thing if I were you. You know its funny."

"what is?"

"I've never known you to act like that in for another girl. Least of all resort to violence."

"just spit it out gary."

"fine. Ash, do you like dawn?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The café the girls ate at was very well regarded in the town. Hence why zoey suggested it to have their little chat. Their breakfast was short and small, but very tasty. Dawn wiped the edges of her mouth, removing bits of egg from her face.

"mmmmm you were right. This place has the best egg sandwiches ever."

"figured you'd like it."

"thanks for paying."

"its no trouble, dear. After the night you had, you needed a nice meal."

"don't remind me." dawn replied with a slightly sad expression on her face.

"I wouldn't worry about gene. From what I heard, he wont be doing contests for a while."

"did ash really beat him that badly?"

"yep. From what I heard from Kenny, ash mauled the guy. He was almost like mad man. Then he said that if anyone said anything bad about you would get the same."

Dawn did know that he had beaten up the guy but she had no idea he pummeled gene that badly. She was stunned, surprised, and just a bit turned on but she didn't let zoey know.

"that ash is quite a guy. I don't know many guys who would do that for a friend."

"yeah. Ash is amazing."

"you know, its interesting how he treats you."

"how so?"

"well, he's very protective of you. Almost like…"

"like what?"

"like a boyfriend?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"like her? Of course I like her. She's my best friend."

"no. I mean like her like her."

"what?"

"don't play dumb with me, ash. Dawn is quite the girl: she's driven, considerate, loyal, graceful, great sense of style and not to mention very beautiful. And for some reason, she's totally hung up on you."

"n-no. that's stupid, gary. You're stupid."

"please. I wish I had a girl dress up like a cheerleader for my battles."

"says the guy who had a entire cheer squad for him."

"well, none of those girls were dawn. Speaking honestly, dawn is better than all of them put together and yet, she's into you."

"no way."

"way. She is a total ash fan girl and super supportive of you, from what I heard. Face it, dude. She's digging you and I think you feel the same."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"boyfriend?! Ash isn't my boyfriend!"

"could've fooled me. Its not so bad. Ash is quite a catch: honest, good to his friends and pokemon, daring, caring, and if I do say so, he's quite handsome."

"ash? Handsome?"

"you cant deny you haven't noticed.."

"maybe a little."

"fair enough."

"b-but that doesn't mean anything."

"and then there's the way he dotes on you. He jumps to your aid almost like a reflex. Wish I had a guy jump through hoops for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"ok, fine! You want me to say it? Fine! I do like her like that."

"there you go. Was that so hard?

"if only to get you to stop badgering me."

"you'll thank me later. Now, since you are a idiot with this kind of stuff, I'll have to teach how to woo a woman. Hey, based on what you did to that douche, you may actually get a kiss before the day is out."

"well….what if I….told you that….its already happened?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"ok. I do kinda wish ash was my boyfriend. Happy?"

"haha, there you go, dawn. Just wanted you to be honest with yourself.

"I am honest right now."

" I know. it's a good start. Now, first thing you need to do to bag him is to reward him for defending your honor. A kiss on the lips is a good start."

"ummm…too late.

"for real? You and her kissed?!"

"it kinda sorta just happened."

"well, that's good. I mean once she found out about how you bitched up gene, of course she'd be grateful."

"it…didn't happen last night."

"well, when?"

"about a couple of weeks ago."

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED HER WEEKS AGO?!"

"we were in my room back home in pallet. One thing led to another and we were making out on my bed."

"I cant believe I'm hearing this. Ok, ok. That's a good start. Now, if you follow my advice, you maybe able to go further than kissing. Who knows? You may get her to go down on you."

"umm about that…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"you made out on his bed?!"

"it wasn't that big a deal. I mean, it just…happened."

"wow. And here I was gonna have you kiss him for helping you. You are already there. Well, we can skip the kissing and move on to the more serious stuff. Soon you'll have him kissing your ass."

"again…too late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"dawn….blew you? Hold on a second. I think I got something crazy in my ear. Dawn sucked your dick?!"

"yep. And between you and me, dawn's a natural at blowing me."

"damn. She seems so nice and pure. Never would've pegged her for the type. Must have done some smooth talking eh?"

"well, I wasn't even awake when she did it the first time. It was revenge for when I ate her out in a lake."

"….bullshit."

"its true."

"you…..ate her out?"

"I couldn't help it. I know this is gonna sound weird but, dawn has a great ass."

"what?"

"dawn has a nice big bubble butt. I mean it doesn't show because she wears those skirts and dresses all the time but her butt is so plump and perfect. Man, eating her ass is my addiction."

"ok, this is getting crazy. Cant believe I'm hearing all of this and…..wait. Did you say first time?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you sucked his cock?! Really?"

"yep. Well, he had it coming after ate me out that one time."

"now you are just pulling my chain."

"I'm not lying. Ash ate me out while we were swimming. He kept talking about my ass. don't understand what's so great about it."

"unreal. So…what is he…down there?"

"now, I don't know much about dicks but ash's is….pretty big. About 10in."

"get out. Ash is that big?"

"oh yeah. And to tell you the truth, I love sucking him off. Feeling his meat slide in and out of my throat. And then he cums, I cant get enough."

"YOU SWALLOW?!"

"yup. Ash's cum is…meaty I guess. don't know how to say it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"do you even have to ask?"

"not really. If anything, she asks to suck me, at least 3 times a day. I tell you, the girl is addicted. No pun intended."

"speechless. I'm friggin' speechless. Its just a matter of time before you two go all the way."

"….."

"of course. Stupid me."

"mind blown, dawn."

"I don't know what else to say."

"if this keeps up, you two will be pounding pelvises in no time."

"um…."

"let me guess. Too late?"

"so….I take it happened last night?"

"oh yeah. When I found dawn, she was a wreck. I'd never seen her so hurt and sad. I wanted to whatever it took to make her feel better. She all but begged me to do it. Who was I to deny her?"

"it was her idea?"

"yeah. We started in the woods and later went to this little inn outside of town. That's where we spent the night."

"the whole night?"

"yeah. I kinda lost count how many times we did it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"it was my idea. I was just…..hurting and he was there and he was so sweet. We rented a room at a inn and spent the night together just making love."

"whoa. So how was he?"

"again, I cant really compare it to anyone else but, ash was amazing. His stamina was almost superhuman."

"I figured with how much energy he has."

"gary, you ok?"

"yeah. Just processing it all. Here I was, ready to give you some tips on wooing dawn and here you, already having sex with her. Congrats, ash."

"thanks. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know about this."

"don't worry. My lips are sealed. Besides, who would believe me?"

"thanks, bro."

"anytime ash. Just take care of her, ok? A girl like that don't come around every lifetime. Treat her good."

"that's that plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"and here I was worried about you."

"thanks for worrying. You're a real friend."

"its ok. I'm just glad things turned out for the best. "

"I know right? Oh! Please don't tell any one about this. I don't need anyone knowing, especially Kenny. He'd pitch a fit."

"as much as I would love to see the look on his face when he finds out ash claimed you, its yours and ash's business. Not my place to tell anyone."

"oh thank you zoey! You're the best."

"its no problem. Just keep a good hold on him. Ash is great guy. He'll treat you good."

"you don't have to tell me twice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash walked back down the path to the pokemon center, sans gary this time around. He had to keep a important appointment which ash didn't want to keep him from. His mind drifted back to the talk the two shared. Sure, he promised dawn that he wouldn't tell anyone else about them but it was gary. He could trust the guy now than ever before. If he said he wouldn't tell a soul, he could trust he wouldn't. It was a bit surprising how easy it was for him to open up about the most intimate moment of his life so far. Now he had to break the news to companion when he sees her. Almost on cue, he felt her familiar aura approaching him. He looked u to see her running right at him, a beaming smiling on her face, which always brightened his mood.

"ash!" she called out to him, causing him to quicken his pace to see her.

"dawn!" he crashed into her with a tight hug, a wave of joy filling his being.

"so how was the talk?"

"it went good. Me and gary caught on what are doing,"

"that's great."

"although….."

"although what?"

"well….."

"ash, what did you do?"

"I kinda let it slip….about us."

"ash, you jerk." dawn said with a smack to his arm.

"sorry, dawn. It just kinda came out."

"after we promised we wouldn't tell anyone!" she growled, turning away from ash, rubbing his arm from her slap.

"geez, dawn. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Come on, I hate it when you are mad at me. Please, forgive me."

"well…I guess I can forgive you for telling gary."

"you will?"

"sure. As long as you can forgive me telling zoey." she added with wink and her tongue sticking out at the flabbergasted boy.

"you told zoey?"

"girl talk. Things get said."

"you little minx." he threatened but they both knew he wasn't really mad at her.

"well, at least we can trust them not to say anything."

"right. They both got better sense than to tell anyone."

"we are a couple of fools, ash."

"naw. I'm the fool. You are smarter than me in this area."

"in that case, I think I can tell you something."

"what?"

Without another word, she took his hand and guided it under her skirt to her pussy. Feeling the heat of her area and the sudden action was enough to have his temperature rise.

"this is yours. Whenever you want it. Wherever you want it. No questions asked." she whispered to him, her face inches from his own, her eyes locked with his to show how serious she was about that proclamation.

"you're serious."

"very."

"in that case…."

The trainer took her free hand and placed it on his crotch, already hard from her own action.

"it goes both ways. Anytime, anywhere, no questions asks." his voice as low and deep as he could make it, mirroring his own seriousness at his statement. For a while, neither moved from this position. Both were processing what was agreed between them. From the moment they both woke up this morning, they knew it would come to this. The sex was too good. Beyond good. It was something they both wanted and weren't afraid to tell each other what they wanted. The overwhelming lust between them was so strong, they would almost burst into flames from the heat between them. The line had been crossed. There was no going back. They were going to have sex and lots of it.

"good. Glad we got that out of the way."

"damn right. Now, we better get back to brock before he wonders where we went to."

She began to walk back down the path when ash came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"ash?"

"I'm calling in our agreement."

"really? Here?"

"anywhere, anytime. Right?"

"you naughty boy. If this is what you want, I cant stop you. But you better satisfy me as well."

"don't worry. I'll always make you smile."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the first new chapter in nearly 3 years. Sorry if it's a bit short. This was just a slow chapter but the next chapter will pick up a bit. And to those of pervs out there, don't worry. Things are gonna get even hotter between our favorite pair. Stay frosty and the next chapter will be up soon.

LATER FICCERS!


End file.
